Every Step you Take
by Ryuno chu
Summary: L never knew what a public high school was like. Light's description was a good insight, but he wants more. Now he's with Light 24/7 because of a little experiment. How does Light feel about this? It should be obvious. LxLight ATL- Alternate time line
1. Words to a Social Failure

_Finally a story that was written this year. And not from three years ago like the other two. It should be much better, but I apologize if it's not. I actually have an editor now. :D So I dedicate this first chapter to her. Thanks for editing this, Rome! Speaking of editing, my little sister (she's 11 going on 12) was reading the first few paragraphs over my shoulder. She pointed out about five mistakes that I made. That made me feel really good about myself. -.- So enjoy my first Death Note fanfic! I do not own Death Note by the way...DAMN!_  
_And for purposes of this story I have turned back events of the actual timeline so that everything is happening one year earlier. It will also come to your attention in a few chapters that Light has skipped a grade. He is definitely capable of doing so. _

* * *

It was morning in the Kira Investigation headquarters.

"Ryuzaki." I looked at the other man strangely, just like every other morning upon the unfortunate event of our being chained together.

"Yes, Light-kun," he replied deadpanned, not even lifting his gaze to meet mine.

"What the hell are you doing?" I inquired in a relatively demanding tone. _I wonder how many times he can do this before he either becomes normal or I have to accept this as such._ _There's no point in counting though, neither one of us would be willing to give an inch. He's just crazy. And I'm just….stubborn. _

"What do you mean?" A mildly confused look plastered his face. Sometimes I wondered if he did this simply because he knows that it gets on my nerves.

I sighed._ This is the most normal thing in the world for him._ "Let me rephrase. What the hell are you making?" This was a normal conversation for us to have in the morning. And it happened nearly every morning. Couldn't he humor me once and just eat plain, non-sugar covered fruit? It was no secret that I longed for the day he would act like a normal member of society. Some of his actions grated on my every nerve. But as much as I wanted that to happen, I would be waiting for a very long time.

"Breakfast," he replied casually. He still wasn't looking in my direction.

"I don't think that would qualify as breakfast."_ Or anything for that matter. It should be illegal to consume sweets before a certain time of day. That would save a small portion of my sanity._ A small voice in my head told me, _he'd just do something else to bother you._ And _you might actually be lucky that this isn't worse. _

"How is cheesecake, three scoops of vanilla ice cream, sugar coated strawberries, and sprinkles not breakfast?" For a genius, he wasn't very practical. But what else is new?

My eye twitched. He had to be joking. But it was common knowledge that he did not make jokes. What he was eating sounded so ridiculous. Never in my seventeen years of life had I seen a human consume as much sugar as I saw this guy put down in a single week. "It doesn't meet the standards of what ninety nine percent of the world considers to be breakfast," I stated matter of factly. This kitchen, with almost every appliance known to man, some things even I had no name for, had never been used for anything close to legitimate cooking. _Why do we even own these things if they were destined to never be used? What a waste…_

"Then how come I am still healthy and alive?" he jeered.

I crossed my arms._ That's what I'm wondering. It's just not admissible._ "You're a special case," I reasoned. "And calling you healthy would be a bit of a stretch."

"Why so concerned with what I eat now? You never have been before. Or is it just that you want some?"

"I've always wondered why you eat this way. I'm just too nice to say anything." L rolled his eyes. "And no, I do not want any." _I'd better clear that up now. _"I would probably get an ulcer just moments after ingesting it."

"You don't consume enough sugar. How do you make it through the day? Surely the human body needs more than the amount of sugar you consume to survive?"

"A normal person doesn't need that much sugar. I thought that you, of all people, should know that what you do is not considered normal. And while we're on the topic of what is and isn't normal, you don't get enough sleep. The time you spend actually sleeping is far less than you should be getting."

He went over and sat at the table. I, being chained to him, had to follow. He then assumed his usual strange sitting position. "I've gotten more since being chained to you. But I don't see what you need so much sleep for. It's just wasted time. I could solve an entire case in the time I should be sleeping."

"The amount of sleep you get is inhuman and unhealthy. It's a wonder that you aren't falling off your chair from exhaustion right now. You got, what, seven and a half minutes of sleep last night?"

It's true though, being chained together forced him to sleep. Or at least into the bed, which at that point made it seem foolish not to sleep. And on rare occasions that I woke up in the middle of the night, I actually saw him sleeping. Not many people can say that they've seen that.

"Around that amount. I didn't expect you to be keeping track. But I'll have you know that I get through the day just fine," he pointed out.

"Until your brain gives out from all the heavy thinking and the inability to withstand any more sugar buzzes." _That isn't the best of combinations._ _He really can't have much longer at this rate._

"But until then, I'm getting by," he retorted while loading up his spoon with cheesecake and ice cream before proceeding to shove it all in his mouth.

_He could at least eat with some sort of class. I hope he gets a brain freeze. If this guy wasn't 'L', there was no way he could live the life style that he does. And it makes me wonder if he wasn't 'L', could he even possibly live like a normal person? Would his personality even allow that? Somehow I doubt he could take care of himself. And he probably couldn't get himself a girlfriend to help him in that area. He's destined to live a life of solitude forever. Oh well. It has to happen to someone. Does he even consider what he's missing? There's got to be a lot of stuff he doesn't get to do because he's 'L'. I doubt he even cares much though. And it's not on my to-do list to find out if he fills the void, or used to, by masturbating. _I shuttered._ Definitely not. _

"You should seriously consider getting a girlfriend or something," I half joked. I'd be pretty willing to give him Misa if he asked.

"Getting and maintaining a relationship would most likely involve revealing my face. It doesn't really work otherwise. And knowing you, I'd probably be set up and killed."

My eye twitched. "For the last time, I don't want you dead," I said stiffly.

"And besides, when and how would I find the time to date?" He raised his hand in reminder of the metal restraints.

"I don't know. But you could loosen up a bit. Call for a massage or something. It might improve your posture." Now I was just making fun of him. But it wasn't completely uncalled for.

"Again, that person would see my face. Weren't you listening at all, Light-kun? If you were to offer though, I wouldn't oppose."

_I guess I set myself up for that one._ "Uh, no thanks. I would rather keep my hands to myself."

"Yes, you are probably used to getting the massage anyway. From Miss Amane I mean."

_Ugh, that woman… countless times she has tried to give me a massage. Very, very few has she succeeded. _

I glowered at him. "It's been quite some time since then though." _And I don't miss it one bit. She gets off on getting to put her hands all over me. Like she's marking her territory. In no way, shape, or form would I ever let her own me. _

He rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should be calling for a massage. You seem rather grumpy today."

"Is that supposed to be some sort of a joke? 'Cause if it is, it's not funny. I've got enough women after me. It gets really tiresome when they don't leave you alone. But I guess you wouldn't know much about that, would you?" _I don't think anyone could relate with the amount of women I refer to._

"In theory I know a fair bit about women. But when it comes to practice, I've had near none."

Any other answer would have shocked me. "Well it's not the same in practice as in theory. If most books were written on experience, they would be unorthodoxly different. Women are portrayed much differently in books than they are in real life. If you were thrown into high school for example, at the end of the week you'd learn more about people than you could from any book. It might possibly cost you your sanity though. But that's just life."

"Is high school really that strenuous? I thought that it was described as the best years of one's life. It can't be all that different."

"Well it would be different for you and me. I grew up, going from grade to grade. As each grade passed, the drama steadily increased. Even so, it's still enough to scare some people. But some actually go out of their way to avoid drama. That's not the most effective way to deal with it," I explained. "You on the other hand, as far as I know, did not go to a public school. And frankly, I don't know what your reaction would be if you were just "put in". With all the drugs, alcohol, fights, and annoying gilrs that just wanna get in your pants...who knows? So I guess you could call it the best years of someone's life. It just depends on who you are and where you stand on the social pyramid." I never realized until having to explain it, how cruel high school can really be. I shuttered at the memory of some of the things I had witnessed growing up.

By the end of my explanation, Ryuzaki had finished his so called breakfast. What an enlightening story time this must have been.

"Hmm, that is interesting. I will have to look more into it. Shall we be getting to work now, Light-kun?" He rose from his seat.

_Oh, yeah, work..._ "That's probably a good idea." I followed suit.

We got ready for the day ahead of us then went to join the others in the work room.

* * *

I lounged back in my chair and sighed. You can only stare at a computer screen for so long. Especially when there is nothing new to stare at.

I glanced over at Ryuzaki. He was avidly typing away on the keyboard in front of him. "So what are you doing?" I asked him.

"I am registering," he deadpanned, eyes not leaving the screen.

I raised my eyebrow. "For what?"

"High school. Your story has sparked my curiosity. I'm going to see for myself what it's really like."

_Oh, please have mercy!_ "Wait, seriously? Wh-which school?" I don't even know why I bothered asking when I already knew the answer.

"Yours of course; starting tomorrow I'm going to be a new student," he said nonchalantly, his eyes still not venturing from the screen.

_You've gotta be kidding me. School is the only place I get to be away from him. And now he's taking that away. He'll be watching me 24/7._ My eye was twitching like crazy. _There is no way…._

"But aren't you like...twenty something years old?" _Ugh. Considering the times, he could easily pass for a senior. _

"I've forged my records. It wasn't at all that hard. I'm not going into this unprepared."

I was speechless. And just given another reason to hate Mondays. I took a sip of coffee, to hopefully calm my nerves. The affect couldn't have been more opposite. As it went down, a sudden shock overwhelmed me. The coffee shot back up and out of my mouth. And I choked. Hard.

The task force turned to stare at me. I wonder how many of them were actually concerned rather than looking for a show.

"Light-kun, are you ok?" L actually sounded a little concerned.

"Ryuzaki. Please tell me we won't have to wear this." I held up my wrist and jabbed a finger at the offending chain.

"I am still not sure of that little detail."

"Oh, come on! I'm at school every day and nothing goes wrong. Now you'll be there. Isn't that enough?"

He pondered this for a moment then sighed. "I guess so."

_Thank you! _

"Why, does Light-kun not want to be chained to me?"

"Certainly not! Do you know what people will think? They'll think we're some sort of kinky gay couple! And I, my friend, refuse to be thought of in that way! Do you know what that would do to my reputation? Nothing good could possibly come of it." When I was done with my rant, I was panting. I've never been so out of breath. Did I even remember to breath? There was no way in hell that I would go to school chained at the wrist to him. Wasn't going to happen. End of story.

"Light-kun, you acknowledged our friendship." He looked up at me.

_"What?" That is what he got from me?_

"You called me your friend," he repeated.

"Yes I did. So?" I decided not to fight it. It was useless. It's a stretch, but in light of the circumstances I guess we could be called friends.

"A new bond has been created," he mused.

I sighed. "Please don't say it like that."

"Why not, Light-kun?"

_He really is a social reject._ "Because, when you say it like that it sounds like we're getting married."

"My apologies, Light-kun." He glanced at the computer screen.

"Okay, so we are not being chained together." More a statement than a question, but I got my point across.

"That is correct. Though," he started, "I will make sure that we have all the same classes."

"I suspected as much. And it is the lesser of the two evils." _Not by much, but I'll take it._

"I suppose." He directed the majority of his attention back to the screen in front of him.

"Trust me. You don't want to come into school handcuffed to another guy." I don't know anyone who willingly would unless it were a joke. And as I was aware, Ryuzaki did not do jokes.

"Whatever you say, Light-kun. I still don't really get it though," he said, his eyes not diverting from the screen.

_That is the difference between you and me._ "You really are socially retarded, you know."

The only response he gave was the rolling of his eyes.

* * *

_:D YEY! First chapter! This is the chapter that I want people to review most. Well, and the last one. I want to hear what you have to say. Even if your opinion sucks. Just keep around for the next chapter, 'kay. It can only get better. _

_Love yallz, Ryuno_


	2. It's a game

_*sigh* So much typing all in one day. Do not call me lazy. I'm hardcore typing. All so that you perverts can read a new chapter before getting yourselves off. My apologies if that's not how you roll, but I just feel like mocking someone today. If that description is you, then totally say something. That's hilarious. Maybe I'll dedicate a chapter to you. Speaking of, I dedicate this chapter to spell-check (which also had to enlighten me on the proper spelling of itself). XP_

* * *

I woke up early Monday morning, just moments before my alarm sounded. I looked to the spot next to me in the bed. Ryuzaki was already gone and I was unchained. Maybe he was giving me some last few moments of peace.

I groaned. This is the_ first day of forever and the last day of sanity._

I go through my morning routine, each step getting closer to the inevitable.

_Maybe I should just buy a gun...I could end it all right now. _And by this, I don't mean killing myself. I have someone else in mind. But that really wouldn't end up well no matter how I look at it. It's hard to hide a body that you're chained to. And regardless of whether or not I am Kira, I'd go straight to jail.

I groaned. _I should just get this over with. There's only three weeks of school left anyways._ I stepped outside. It was starting to rain. "Perfect," I muttered. _This day couldn't get any better. Shit. I probably just jinxed it. _It wasn't like I was superstitious, but anything could happen today. I needed all the luck I could get.

I walked to school under my red umbrella. Who knows how many girls wished that they could be under this with me. It was probably better not knowing. Maybe it was just safe to assume that it was all of them.

As I approached the school he was still nowhere to be found. I looked in every direction for any sign of him. I wanted as much warning as possible.

I walked into the building to change my shoes. _Still in the clear._

I walked into the class room and sat down. _Maybe he finally developed a sense of humor and this is all just a sick joke. Maybe he just wanted me to sweat a little._ Somehow I find comfort in that thought.

The next moment, and I don't know how she got there, but suddenly Yuri is standing next to me. "Light, do you think you could give the answer to number twenty seven?"

"No, but I'll work through it with you." _No way was she mooching answers off of me._

I helped her with the problem and didn't even notice when, you guessed it, **he** comes in the room and sits in the empty seat next to me, in a way that society would consider normal none the less. Maybe there is hope for him after all. It's only minutes after we finish and he clears his throat that I realize he's there.

"Oh, hey." _So much for hope. So much for freedom._

"Good morning, Light-kun. How are you?"

"Better than I thought I'd be. What about you? What do you think of school so far?"

"I am fine. I don't know what to make of this yet. In the halls, it is like I don't even exist. When I get bumped into, no one apologizes. And I swear I saw two people devouring each other's faces right before the bell rang. Is this normal?"

"Yes. And it's still before lunch. Give it time to really get interesting. I once saw this guy get tackled just because he wouldn't share his Cheetos." _Given that was middle school, but it's all the same._

"Savages," he gasped. "What is the world coming to?" He tried as best he could to sit as he normally would. He looked completely squished in between the desk and the back of the chair.

"Welcome to the real world. This is where it all starts. And if you don't want to attract unwanted attention, I suggest you don't sit like that."

"What is wrong with the way I sit?" he questioned.

"That's not how normal people sit," I informed him.

"Is Light-kun suggesting that I am not normal?"

I gave him my best 'you've gotta be kidding me look' and said, "Do I have to state the one fact that makes you one of the least normal people in the world?"

"That may be, but if I don't sit like this my reasoning ability goes down by forty percent." He raised his thumb nail to his lips.

"I don't think you'll be needing that forty percent here. Without it you're already the second smartest person in the entire school."

"True, but are you suggesting that you are smarter than me?"

I smirked. "You catch on quick."

He made a face I'd never seen before. "We'll see."

_Finally he's getting competitive. I was starting to think that this was going to be easy. But then again, he never makes anything easy. _"I'll take that as a challenge."

"You catch on quick."

"Just remember that this is my home court," I reminded him.

"Like all humans do, I will adapt soon enough."

The bell signified the start of the game. And class...

The teacher walked in. "Alright, we have a new student. Uh, where is- oh next to Light. Stand up and introduce yourself. I'm Miss Tomoyo, by the way."

He stood up. "I am Ryuzaki. It's nice to meet all of you," he deadpanned. He sat back down. I couldn't tell whether he was serious or not. Maybe it was just safe to assume that he wasn't.

* * *

You could say the day was going by normally. I was still the quiet, well behaved student who occasionally answered the questions asked. But even so, today was different. And everyone was slowly beginning to notice. At first when I would raise my hand, for every single question by the way, I would do it calmly, as to not raise suspicion from a certain someone. After around the twelfth question though, I became paranoid and raised my hand too quickly. And just my luck, he noticed. I regained my calm composure for the next question, but he raised his hand and answered it before I could. It became a competition. Both of us trying to answer the question before the other. I certainly wasn't going to accept defeat and it didn't look like he was going to either. It took about fifteen minutes before Miss Tomoyo ran out of questions. To a normal student, it looked like a draw. But it was clear who the real victor was.

It was the same in our next class. And the one after that. One teacher even told us to stop answering the questions and to give the other students a chance.

At the end of third hour there was some time left over.

"Man, what's gotten into you today, Light?" a girl named Mayu asked. "You've been answering questions like a mad man. Like you're at war with that one guy." She glanced over at Ryuzaki who was gnawing on his thumb nail.

_I have to beat him. I am better. And everyone __**will**__ be aware of this._ "I guess I just feel like answering questions today. Is it really that strange?" I answered her with pristine composure.

"Compared to your usual behavior, yes," she said matter of factually, leaving the conversation.

_Well I'm not just about to tone it down. _

"Yes, Light-kun, you are acting weird today," Ryuzaki said, looking over and taking her place in the conversation.

I looked over my shoulder. "Not hardly."

"Do you think I would deprive you of your spot as number one student in the school? Or are you worried that it's already been taken?"

"Heh. I'd like to see that happen. It would make for an interesting day."

"Then prepare to be interested."

The bell for lunch rang.

"Good luck with that," I replied heading out the door.

* * *

Ryuzaki's POV

_That god complex has to be taken care of one of these days. And I'm the only one capable of ridding him of it. He's got the whole school at his feet, _I thought as I gathered my books to leave as well.

A few minutes later I'd been bumped into thirteen times. Eleven of which I had not been apologized to. It was aggravating. So I stuck close to the wall. I neared the corner when I was rammed into again. The person fell to the ground. Books flew all over the place.

"Ah, damnit! Screw me upside-down! I'm so sorry," he said looking up at me.

_What did he just tell me to do?_

Seeing my expression, he explained, "Oh, no. It's just an expression."

"It's alright." I helped him up, figuring that it would be the polite thing to do. _Would this be under the circumstances of introducing oneself?_ "I'm Ryuzaki."

"Keiton. It's a pleasure."

I bent down to help him get his books.

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that. It was my fault. I'll do it."

"No, it's fine." I looked around. There were quite a few books; many I had read before. Never the less, I helped him pick them up.

"I've never seen you around before," Keiton said suddenly.

"Today is my first day here."

With a puzzled expression Keiton replied, "But there's only a few weeks left. Why would you want to switch schools right before you graduate?"

I shrugged. It wasn't like I could tell him the real reason so I settled for, "It doesn't really matter where I graduate."

"Wouldn't you want to be with all of your friends," he asked.

"I don't have many of those," I explained.

"Oh, I see." His expression brightened. "I'll be your friend then!"

This guy was strange. We had met only minutes ago and he already wants to be my friend. Usually that is all it takes for people to decide that they don't want anything to do with me.

"If you want to," I deadpanned.

He thrusted his fist into the air. "Yeah!"

* * *

Light's POV

Was every day from now till the end of the school year going to be like this? Answering every question possible, before my eternal rival could? Could doing so gain me a little extra credit in my classes? Not that I needed it. I'm getting at least a hundred percent in every class. One-twelve in English. I was practically an English speaking native. That's pretty damn good if I do say so myself. And I do.

I came out of 'Light Land' long enough to notice, and almost pass, Ryuzaki. He was on the ground picking up books. _Where'd he get so many- oh, Keiton's there. Thaaat explains it._

You'd never guess by his looks that he's actually one of the smartest people in the school. He looked a bit like a slacker. Long black hair, probably to his shoulders. Angled enough so that he didn't look like a girl. Didn't stop people from calling him one though... He's about three inches shorter than me. He's definitely feminine enough. A lot of people think so...

I walked over to them. "Take a little spill, Ryuzaki?" I teased.

"As a matter of fact, yes, Light-kun."

"Oh, so you know each other?" Keiton asked, looking back and forth between us.

"Yes, very well," Ryuzaki replied.

"Not really," I corrected. We know of each other really well. But we don't really know about each other.

"Don't be shy, Light-kun. It's obvious that we're friends."

"It is?" _If so, then I need to try a little harder to avoid him. Not likely though._

"Yeah, the way you guys were acting in English, anyone could tell that you two at least knew each other," Keiton confirmed.

"Hm...I guess you're right." _Great._

Ryuzaki and Keiton stood up. Keiton was given back his stack of books.

"Goodbye, Keiton."

"Bye, Ryuzaki!" he exclaimed cheerfully. He seemed happy to meet someone new.

He walked one way while Ryuzaki and I walked the other.

"If Light-kun doesn't mind, I would like to eat lunch with him."

"Sure, whatever."

_Hn... What can come of this?_


	3. Up Close and Personal

_Oh, good. Time for author's notes. The last times they were ridiculously long. This time I have nothing to say. Lucky you. Well I dedicate this chapter to the band Hellogoodbye. The reason being that I am listening to them as I type this. XP And I don't know who else to dedicate this chapter to... I'm a failure..._

* * *

Like any other school day, I sat outside under a tree. The same tree as the lunch before and the one to come. Trees were nice. They provided shade and shelter from the rest of the world. Except this time Ryuzaki was sitting with me. As I pulled out a normal lunch, he pulled out mini cupcakes with blue frosting and sprinkles.

"Why the heck did you bring cupcakes for lunch?" I asked, staring at his questionable behavior.

"Well I have to eat, Light-kun," he said, unwrapping one and popping it into his mouth.

_At least he didn't eat the wrapper._ "But do you have to eat **that**?"

"I could bring pie tomorrow."

"No, no. That's ok." I shuttered. _How can he eat this way every single day? At this rate Kira won't even get a chance to kill him._

"I can see you eating that thousand dollar ice cream. I'm surprised that I haven't yet."

"It wasn't really that good," he deadpanned. "I'll buy it for you some time. You can taste it for yourself."

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't make sense. It's not that good, so you're going to have me try it. Why would you waste a thousand dollars on me anyway?"

"It's just something you should try if you get the chance. And I have money to spare on any and all the sweets I want. "

"Oh, ...sure." _Why am I not surprised?_

"You should do as much as you can, while you can. There's no telling when you could die," he said quietly.

His words cut me. I understand. Every day he risks his life for the world. For people he doesn't even know. For the first time I actually pitied the man that made my life hell on a daily basis.

"That's why when I travel; I try as many things as I possibly can. My final breath could be right around the corner."

It scared me a little that he could say that with perfect composure. I wanted to tell him not to speak like that. "Well have you done all that you wanted to do," I asked.

"No, not quite. I am still yet to go sky diving. And a few other things as well."

"You want to go sky diving?" _Out of all the things he could have said I didn't expect him to say that. _

"Yes. The sensation of falling is something I've wanted to experience."

"Besides that, what normal things do you want to take part in?"

"That is kind of personal, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but I thought we were friends, Ryuzaki. Friends tell each other their goals and other things of the sort."

There was an awkward silence.

"You are being very nosy, Light-kun," he said finally.

"I'm just curious. And friends trust each other. Don't you trust me?" I tried to sound trustworthy even though I knew that he had no reason to trust me. Instead I sounded sort of sexy. More than usual, I mean.

He put another mini cupcake in his mouth. "What sane person would trust someone they suspected of being Kira?"

"I'm not Kira."

"Sure you aren't."

I turned to face him and decided to go a step farther. Somehow I needed to drill into his head that I wasn't Kira. I slammed my hands against the tree on either side of his face.

Not used to the physical closeness, he pressed himself as hard as he could against the tree.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm not Kira?"

"You could start by removing yourself from me," he said, his eyes not breaking contact with mine.

What?...Oh, crap. I was leaning over him enough to actually be on him. Heat flashed across my face as I stumbled backwards.

"Thank you," he said, eating another cupcake. He then proceeded to act like nothing happened.

I couldn't tell if he was angry. Or even begin to know what he was thinking.

_Things like that can __**never**__ be allowed to happen again. _"Forget that just happened."

"Why so embarrassed, Light-kun?"

"That is not a position I'd like to be caught in."

He ate another cupcake. "Afraid it might ruin your image?"

"No shit, Sherlock! Do you know what it would do to my reputation if people knew that I was ga-" _Oh, shit no! Wrong choice of words! How could I let that slip?_

"I've gotta go," I said urgently, getting to my feet.

He had a look of slight surprise on his face. "...Light-kun. You're..."

I can't believe I just made the world's three greatest detectives speechless. Usually between their collective brain power he'll have something to say in any given situation.

I walked as fast as I could without seeming suspicious. _Maybe I could go to the nurse and say that I'm not feeling well. No. I haven't missed a day of class in my life. There's no way I'm starting now. I can't let this get to me. I'll just...go to the library. Yeah, nice, quiet, and alone._

* * *

Ryuzaki's POV

I sat under the tree and watched him walk away. _Could he really be...?_

_Now that I think about it, it does make sense. Showers every single day without fail. His hair shines brighter than the freakn' sun. Always dresses properly and accordingly. Not eating a lot of sweets because he has to keep his girlish figure... I could go on all day, but the clarity of the situation deemed it unnecessary. But then, what do I know? All I have to asses this situation on are stereotypes and the majority. I could be wrong and he may have been saying something else. _Even as I thought this, I knew the chances of him not being gay were slim. I'd been chained to him long enough to gather sufficient anecdotal evidence. The only reason I hadn't considered it before now is because it had nothing to do with the Kira case.

I ate my last two cupcakes and got up to leave.

_Knowing Light-kun, this will probably get to him._

"Ryuzaki!"

I looked behind me. It was Keiton... Well at least it's better than him being Light-kun with some sort of artillery weapon. My eye twitched. I could see that happening. Especially right now. Maybe it would help the investigation if he did come at me with some sort of weapon... I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. He wouldn't do something like that in a crowd of people would he? Hmm... I resisted putting my thumbnail to my lips.

Keiton caught up to me, therefore interrupting my thoughts. "So where are you going, Ryuzaki?"

"Nowhere in particular. Maybe to my next class," I told him while continuing to walk.

He nodded. "What is it?"

"...Honors calculus."

"Hey, the same as Light," he smiled.

_He is so happy. What is the reason for it? No one is this happy all the time. And how did he know what Light-kun's next class was?_

"Yes, we share all of the same classes."

"So you're like his shadow. Or his personal stalker." He started laughing.

_If you knew why, you wouldn't be laughing. _"You could say that," I said instead.

"So are you two really friends?"

"More or less." I thought for a moment. "Rivals would be more accurate."

"In love or otherwise?"

"Love? No, intellectually. He may not even swing the same way I do," I explained.

Keiton's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really? I could never tell just by looking."

"You can't? I find that hard to believe." _It can't only be obvious to me. _

"Hmm... Well I just don't see it." He had a deep, pensive look upon his face.

We arrived at the classroom.

"You're so lucky. I have this as my last class," he complained. "It just drags on and on!"

"Really? I suppose there are more interesting things."

"You suppose? C'mon, Ryuzaki! Everything is more interesting that calculus! I'd almost rather pull my fingernails off!" He shoved his knuckles in my face.

I leaned away from his hands. "That is a bit extreme and I highly doubt that you would go as far as to pull your own nails off."

"Don't tell me you actually _like_ calculus!" Keiton seemed legitimately offended.

"I don't like it, but I don't dislike it either," I explained. I honestly didn't see the problem with it. The subject was easy enough.

Keiton opened his mouth to say more, but the sudden call of his name threw him off.

We both looked at the boy who had shouted. He was reasonably short for his age. His black hair hung limply in and around his face. He didn't look very happy.

"Keiton, let me use your phone," he demanded, storming up to us.

Keiton looked reluctant to obey. "What happened to yours? You better not have broken it again."

"I did not break it! Its battery went dead." He crossed his arms

"You should have charged it before coming to school then."

I looked upon the scene with mild curiosity. It was obvious that they knew each other. They were probably family, siblings to be more specific.

In the middle of their squabble Keiton realized that I was still there. "Oh, I suppose I should introduce you two. Ryuzaki, this is my little brother Daichi." When he gestured to his brother they both gave off an aura of unpleasantness.

"Not by choice," Daichi muttered, looking away.

"You are such a brat! Do you want to use my phone or not? If so, then you need to be a little bit nicer!"

"On second thought," Daichi said, walking away. "I think I'll use someone else's phone."

"You are so ungrateful," Keiton shouted at him. He turned his attention back to me and said, "Ryuzaki, I'll see you later. I have to deal with him." He thrusted a finger in Daichi's direction.

This would probably be a situation where I bid him farewell. "Goodbye then," I said to him as he was walking away.

He looked back at me for a moment and a smile spread across his face. "You too, Ryuzaki!" If it weren't for the fact that he was angry with his brother, he probably would have skipped off.

_What makes that kid so damn happy? _

* * *

Light's POV

The rest of lunch was peaceful. I left the library and went to class.  
_I still can't believe I said that. I almost would have rather told him that I was Kira and have to endure all that followed._ _He's here for less than a day and_ _I'm all ready to jump off the roof of the school. I hope he's happy._ I sighed. _I've just got to get through the rest of the day. You know what they say; the first day is always the hardest. _

I entered the class room and tried to make eye contact with no one. But of course I failed when it came to one person. An involuntary blush crept across my face. I quickly looked away and took a seat on the opposite side of the room.

* * *

Ryuzaki's POV

I saw Light-kun come into the room. As soon as our gaze met, he blushed fiercely. I was right. He's taking my presence like a child. He would only do this if he were in fact gay. He needs a better poker face in situations such as these. Or at least a better ability to control his emotions. _Hmm...sixty one percent that he is. Or maybe it's just the fact that he hates to feel weak... I really have to get rid of his god complex._

* * *

Light's POV

_It's been six minutes and forty three seconds. From the moment I sat down he hasn't stopped staring at me. Damnit, Ryuzaki, I am not some animal in a zoo! Why does it feel like he's looking right through me?_

I looked at the clock._ Damn! There's still two more hours of school. _I looked out the window. _It didn't rain during lunch. Better stay that way._

Just as slowly as the bell rang, it rang again. Then one more time signaling the end of the day.

_Worst. Day. Ever. _I thought as I walked down the street back to the building of which I was being contained. _Speaking of containment, where's that bastard, L?_

I made it all the way there without seeing him. I walked through the door when I realized something. Why am I even mad at him? Humiliated, sure. Sick of seeing him, definitely. But why mad?

"Light, how was school?"

I look over to see my father walking towards me. "How was your day, Light?"

"It was ok, I guess." _Total lie, but so what? It wasn't the first and it probably won't be the last. _

"Did you see Ryuzaki? Did he make school a little more interesting?"

"Of course I saw him. He's in all of my classes. And I guess you could say interesting. Though a more profound word would be better suited." I tried my best to put on a neutral façade.

"Well that's...good. I suppose," he replied carefully.

_No, it's not._

"Well I'll see you later, Light. I've got to get going and you've probably got homework that you need to be doing"

_Yeah right. I haven't had to bring work home since I was in middle school._ Regardless, I indifferently said, "See-ya, dad."

I sighed. _Only twenty more days of my twenty four hour suffering. Three weeks of school... can I make it that long without giving into my homicidal urges?_

While thinking about what is in the days to come, I walked into our shared room. For the remainder of forever I will be rooming with **him**. _How on Earth will it be a good idea to be around him constantly? At least I had time off before. It's so unlikely that both of us will come out of this unscathed. Some of the task force have probably already placed their bets. _

When I get to the room he is already sitting on the bed.

"Hello, Light-kun," he says casually.

"Hello..." My voice is full of spite. I have nothing to say to him.

"You seem worn out," he observed.

"Well yeah. I just got back from school. You should know. Speaking of; how did you get here before me?"

"It's this new invention, Light-kun. It's called a car."

"Whatever."

"Light-kun..." He starts crossing the room.

"What?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

I look around the room. "Uh,...no."

He stopped in front of me.

He sighed. "Oh, Light-kun." He snapped the metal ring around my wrist.

I groaned. _Fuck my life._

* * *

_Yey for Keiton! I know that he was introduced last chapter, but I will talk about him now. He's mostly here for comic relief. Not that Light and L need any help with that. His semi importance comes way later in the story. You better stay around long enough for that to happen. More reviews = more Keiton! And if you don't like him and want to smother him with a pillow, review anyway. _

_I'm a cheater. This may be the third chapter, but it started out as six separate ones. Five of the chapters were just too short and didn't reach a thousand words. So I combined them. TT3TT Motivate me with your awesome reviews so that that chapters will be decently long. I DON'T WANT TO BE A FAILURE! ... ok my break down is over. Have a nice day_


	4. Raining on Light's gay Parade

_*Accomplished sigh* My muse found me while writing this chapter. It was like an epiphany. __**BAM!**__ Then I started giggling like a crazy fan girl on crack. XD I wrote (yes, write. I write all of my stories before I type them) this story so fast, there's carpal tunnel in my near future. I was in so much pain. And I did it all for you. I hope you're happy... Cuz I sure am. :D I dedicate this chapter to Slightly Psycho. I was making cupcakes while typing this. Then the powdered sugar got all over me and it reminded me of chapter 33 of one of her stories. Especially when I started licking it off. XD _

_Chem./Phys- An honors class associated with science. It's just more advanced. _

* * *

The rest of the week went by pretty similar to the first day. Shitty.

Tuesday: Somehow Ryuzaki's team beat mine in basketball during gym class. I would never have pegged him for the physically fit type. Or the type to even know how to play basketball. It always just seemed like sports were way below him.  
Then he answered two more questions than me in calculus. And four in honors chem./phys. I think I was letting myself slack. There should be no reason I can't flaunt my abilities to their maximum potential. I would even teach the class if I were allowed to.

Wednesday: In art class I was chosen to be the human model. The vote was unanimous, for obvious reasons… I hate to say it, but Ryuzaki captured my likeness so well that Kira himself would commission him for a sculpture. That would be seriously ironic and messed up…

Thursday: My team beat his at basketball... but he tripped me **twenty three times**. How that happened I will never know. But he did. I think he was more bent on humiliating me than winning. And for lunch that day he had a steaming pile of pancakes. If you could really call it that, being that there was more syrup than pancakes. And whipped cream! He put whipped cream on it too! Where on earth would he even get an idea like that?

So now it was Friday. Just one more day until the weekend. Then it would start all over. Maybe next week would be even worse than this one. This week could have just been a warm up for what's to come. What would people think if I dropped out of school two weeks before I graduate? Any person would be crazy to do that. If **I **did that, people would just assume that the world was going to end.

When I exited the building it was just my luck. Outside it was raining relentlessly. At least I had my umbrella. I sighed before walking out the door.

I had left early, hoping to get to school before the rain had gotten so bad. Ryuzaki had the same idea. Except he left at least twenty minutes before I did. That's one good thing to happen this morning. My tolerance level isn't as resolute in the morning as it could be. Then something occurred to me. _He could be conspiring against me… _These were the kinds ofsemi rationalthoughts that followed me to school.

When I got to school it was completely empty. I could even hear my footsteps echo. When I finally found a teacher, I asked what was going on. Turns out that school was delayed an hour because the rain had gotten so bad.

_Great. And I'm already early. Whatever._

I walked down the empty halls to my locker. When I got there, Ryuzaki was already sitting under it. As I walked closer it looked like he was soaking wet.

"What happened? How'd you get so wet?" I knelt beside him.

"I decided to walk today. I thought that if I left early enough, I could beat the rain," he explained. "My calculations were incorrect."

I sighed. "Come with me." He followed me as I walked to the bathroom. The school seems so different when it's empty. It's so strange to be in silence where it's usually so loud and busy.

We entered the bathroom when I turned to him and said, "Alright, take your clothes off and ring them out in the sink."

"...All of them?" The look on his face was priceless, like I was about to steal his innocence.

"No, leave your underwear on... You are wearing underwear, right?"

"Of course. Going commando is not a hobby of mine."

"Good. I'll be right back." I left before the conversation could venture into weird territory.

* * *

Ryuzaki's POV

_Where is he going? I don't have a good feeling about this though. What's he going to bring back, a camera? _Against my better judgment, I took my clothes off. I brought them to the sink and started to ring them out. The denim in my hands was colder than I expected. It really soaks up water. What an inconvenience, this weighs more than necessary.

I glanced into the mirror. _My reflection... I'm pale, skinny...too skinny... I can see my ribs. _I gently ran my fingers overthe protruding bones_. How is this even possible with all of the sugar I ingest every day? I look almost disproportionate...__There is no way I'm the only one to think this. _I don't care that my clothes are wet. I just want to put them back on. Instead of doing so though, I sank to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest.

* * *

Light's POV

I walked back into the bathroom, my arms full of towels. I came in to an empty room. _Where is..._ I saw him sitting on the floor. _Probably not the best place in a public high school to be sitting. _"Ryuzaki, what you doing on the floor?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Light-kun? I am sitting down."

"Well if you don't dry off, you're going to catch a cold," I said kneeling down in front of him. _And I'd probably be named the cause of it too_. I paused before saying, "Scoot forward."

"Why?" His gaze held mistrust.

"I'll dry your back and you'll dry your front," I explained.

He did as he was told. I was now against the wall and he was, yes, in between my knees. I took my towel and covered his head, then rubbed gently to dry his hair.

"Light-kun-"

"Yes, I know what position we're in. You don't have to remind me."

"Alright,...and... thank you," he said sincerely.

"Uh... you're welcome." _I've never heard him thank someone without using a sarcastic tone of voice before._

It took about four minutes to get him adequately dry. I stood up to get him his clothes.

"So your clothes..." I picked them up. "...are still wet. Didn't you ring these out?"

"I got lost in thought," he said, standing up.

As he did, I found myself staring. Staring at his perfectly toned, pale body. Yeah, he was sort of scrawny, but that just made his muscles more distinct. His boxers were low enough that I could see his V. _Just a little lower and...NO! What am I thinking? This is wrong. Completely wrong! _

"Light-kun?" he asked, breaking me out of my daze.

"Huh, what?" _Oh, shit! Did he catch me staring? It would be just my luck. _

"Would you care to explain why you were staring at me just now?"

"I wasn't staring. I was just lost in thought." No use. I could feel the color in my face betray me.

"Hmm, right. Give me my pants. I'll dry them."

"Oh, sure." I handed them to him.

* * *

Ryuzaki's POV

I took my pants from him. _He's now up to eighty percent._

Twenty minutes of awkward silence later, my clothes were relatively dry and back on my body. Self consciousness faded. People seeing me without my clothes on made my list of top ten things I detest. Light-kun seeing me without my clothes made my top five.

Other than the little bathroom fiasco, the rest of the day went over pretty well.

* * *

The lunch bell rang.

"Ryuzaki!" Keiton ran over to me.

"Hello," I replied to his afternoon sunshininess.

"How've you been? I was absent yesterday so I didn't get to see you."

"Pretty much the same as every other day this week," I replied.

"That's good. Well I was thinking about what you said on Monday."

"What exactly did I say on Monday?" I didn't hang on every word I ever said to him.

"About you being gay."

"Yeah, what abou- Keiton, I'm not gay." It was best to correct this now.

"Wait. Then what were we talking about?"

"I thought we were talking about Light-kun." He probably won't be too happy about me sharing my theory with Keiton, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"I thought we were talking about you," he admitted.

There was an awkward silence.

"I feel just a little bit stupid." I never thought I would have to say that. But I should have been clearer in the beginning.

"I do too. Never mind what I was going to say. Wait, Light's gay?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out."

"Well when you find out, let me know. I've gotta go take a test that I missed yesterday. See-ya!" He ran off in some direction.

_Um...alright? What now? _I decided to go eat lunch with Light-kun.

I found him under the tree.

* * *

_If you're going to ask about the rain delay, here is what I will tell you. In the state I live in, we get delayed two hours for a half inch of snow. Stupid right? Well I figured, why can't there be a rain delay if there can be a snow delay? So I made a rain delay.  
And if it's not obvious by now, Light does not know that he is Kira. Just thought that I should put that out there._


	5. Bunnies

_I am extremely sorry for the long wait! I had an excuse, but it's no longer valid. I was on vacation and had no access to this story. But that was three months ago... So anyway... I dedicate this chapter to_ kakkujapojat_. Cuz I've been thinking about one of her stories a lot lately. And I can't wait until the sequel comes out! _

* * *

Light's POV

"Hello, Light-kun," Ryuzaki said as he came over and sat down next to me.

"Uh... hello Ryuzaki." _Damnit, say something, Light!_ "So... what's on the menu today?" _That was probably the wrong question to ask._

Childish innocence flooded his face as he answered. "Apple bunnies. And," he drawled out. "they are coated with sugar. You should try one, Light-kun. They're delicious." His voice implied that he was trying to push something on me. In a way, I guess he was.

"I've had them before. They're pretty good, I guess," I said neutrally, trying to worm my way out of the situation he was putting me in.

"Then have one now." He held one out for me.

"Uh... no thanks." _They might be good, but how's it going to look if I take this girly treat from another guy? Answer: Gay._

"You wouldn't even eat it to please me?"

"Especially not to please you.," I confirmed. _Shouldn't that be obvious?_

"But they're really good, Light-kun," he urged.

"I'll bet they are."

"Then what's stopping you?"

_I feel like I'm being interrogated._ "I'm not going to accept an apple bunny from another guy."

"But girls give them to each other all the time."

"It's different for guys." _Stop pushing your crap on me!_

"Then pretend that I'm a girl."

_Did he really just say that? _ "No! That's just disturbing, Ryuzaki. I would rather not." I made a mental shudder. He did have a sort of feminism to him. In the sense that all he eats is that sugary crap.

"So Light-kun is afraid of seeming gay? Honestly, Light-kun, you should have more pride in what you are. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not gay, Ryuzaki," I said firmly.

"Then take the bunny."

"No!" Why _is he insisting that I take the stupid apple bunny? Is he trying to prove something? Give me a hard time? Or is he just being a dick ass?_

"Light-kun, don't make me force you to eat it."

_Ultimatums now?_ "Oh, please. What can you do to-" I was cut off. Cutting off is never a good sign. **Never**.

He pushed me over so that now I was back to the ground and beneath him. _Great. _

"I knew that physically harming you would not get you to eat it, but bringing harm to your social status might. So what were you saying about there being nothing that I can do, Light-kun?"

_He does have something to prove!_ _Except the fact that he is obviously heavier than me...!_ Those sweets have been taking effect on him! "G-get off of me!" _This can't really be happening!_

He was squirming to stay on top of me as I was to get him off. Then he held the apple bunny up to my face. "You know what you have to do to make me stop."

"No! I'm not going to eat it!" _This can only get worse before it gets better. _I was mentally begging, no, pleading for this to end. And I don't do that often. Either option would take my pride down a few notches. Not that I would admit it.

"Light-kun, if you don't eat it, I will grind on you right here," he said casually.

Every part of me froze. My face at that point, if it got any redder, would probably result in me having a stroke. My face was not meant to hold this much blood. _There's no fucking way he's serious! _

I opened my mouth to protest, but nothing came out. _I can't stand this. Any longer and my body is going to react to him. I cannot let that happen! Why can't he just stop squirming?_

I didn't want to give in, but there was no way to win. It was a lose-lose situation. What I chose was the lesser of the two evils. "O-ok. I'll eat it."

He crammed it in my mouth without a moments hesitation. And I, having no other choice, chewed it. I could feel the sugar on my tongue. It was too sweet. I gave him a death glare.

"There, was that so hard?" He got off of my body.

_Don't. Say. Hard. _Now that I was able to think properly, I was fuming. I couldn't recall ever being so pissed. There were things that he did to piss me off, but none did the job more so than this.

I sat up immediately and stormed out of there. It was fight vs. flight. If I could have fought him without being suspended, I would have beat him into the fiery depths of hell.

Not one word was exchanged between us for the rest of the school day.

* * *

After school, back at the headquarters, I stomped my way back into the bedroom; Ryuzaki followed close behind me. He closed and locked the door calmly. I on the other hand, whipped my backpack at the wall.

I'd been thinking about what I would say to him all day. Each minute he was in my thoughts, I was seething, fuming. In other words, Mt. Yagami was about to erupt. Rocks would go flying. Lava would shoot through my skull. The whole nine yards. Well... hypothetically of course. Maybe...

"What was that about?" I yelled.

"What was what about?" he asked calmly.

"Earlier at lunch. You were on top of me! You said that you would grind on me if I didn't eat the stupid fucking apple bunny! Why would you do that? And in front of all those people!"

"Well how about this, if you are like you say, and not gay, why was your face burning up? Someone who is confidently straight would not have found that a challenge on their sexuality."

"Great analysis, Sherlock, but I'm **not** gay!" _Shit, stop blushing! You're only proving his point!_

"That's not what I think."

"And you've made that quite clear," I hissed.

"If you're so set on proving that you're straight, show me that you're not gay. You get your chance as I got mine."

"Fine. But I hope you're ready for disappointment."

There was a long pause.

"So," he asked expectantly.

"What?"

"Have you got anything that could be of any use to your case? Or have you come up short?"

"N-no. I just didn't realize you wanted something now." In truth, I couldn't think of anything. Once I thought of it, everything in my life was either considered gay or irrelevant at this point in time.

"Right. So what have you got? If nothing, I'd prefer to hurry this along."

"Don't rush me! Besides, you've got nowhere to be!"

"I could be out saving the world right now. But you just have to prove that you're not gay. I hope that those thousands of people that I didn't save know the reason for it."

"Shut up!"

He slowly closed the distance between us until his lips were to my ear. "Make me."

* * *

Ryuzaki's POV

_He's standing there like an idiot. He's obviously gay. It would be easier for him to just admit it. He should at least spare himself some pride. _"Have you got anything that could be of any use to your case? Or have you come up short?"

"N-no. I just didn't realize you wanted something now."

_Lie. And a shitty one at that._ "Right, so what have you got? If nothing, I'd prefer to hurry this along."

"Don't rush me! Besides, you've got nowhere to be!"

_Nowhere in particular. But I do enjoy your embarrassment. _"I could be out saving the world right now. But you just have to prove that you're not gay. I hope that those thousands of people that I didn't save know the reason for it."

"Shut up!"

_He's such a child some times. Letting his emotions get the better of him. I guess it's my turn to push then.  
_I took a few steps towards him and leaned in towards his ear. "Make me," I whispered.

He went ridged, his eyes widened, and he turned beet red.

I took advantage of his defenseless state and dragged my tongue along the shell of his ear. He squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed onto my wrists. I chuckled to myself. It was too easy. That wasn't any fun at all. My teeth began nibbling softly on his ear lobe. His grip tightened, but he didn't do anything to stop me. I was most definitely right. It was almost hard to keep myself from laughing at him.

But now that I had my proof, why couldn't I stop? That thought stopped my urge to laugh in its tracks. So... what did I really want? I knew I wanted proof. Proof of his homosexuality? Or mine? Both...? Maybe I knew all along... When I think about it, it seems clear enough. He's been the only one to ever reach my level. To match my intelligence when all others make me want to face-palm. His mind was what brought us together. Yes, because I think him to be Kira. That's why he's here. In the end, could we be together if he turned out to be Kira? Could he give up that title for me? What is 'god of the new world' worth to him?

Well whatever the answers to those questions were, I would have to find out another time. My thoughts were interrupted by a low moan. I was making an effect on him. It brought me back to reality.

I pushed him back onto the couch. The look in his eyes was that of horror and shame.

"You would be an idiot to deny it now."

He didn't. He just stormed off into the bathroom and slammed the door. And he stayed there. I, on the other hand, feeling satisfied, went to the kitchen to fix myself an ice cream sundae. Because with victory, comes ice cream.

When I came back, he was still in the bathroom. That's where he remained for most of the night.

* * *

Light's POV

_What the hell? Why the hell would he do something like... like that!_ I sat with my back to the bathtub, then curled up in a similar way to what I saw Ryuzaki do only hours earlier. I was nice to him today. _Well I did my best to be. And then he does __**that**__. ...But I'm the one who didn't stop him. I didn't want him to stop. But did I have to give in so quickly? _Like the previous situation, I couldn't stop it. The tears flooded out of my eyes.

Never would I have thought that my body could hold so much water. Ten minutes, twenty minutes, thirty minutes, who knows how long I cried? Years and years of pent up tears all escaped me at once. My breaths were stuttering and I was shaking. "My l-l-life is s-s-s-so messed up."

My misery was momentarily subsided when I heard a knock on the door. "Light-kun-"

I shouted the first thing I could think of. "Fuck you!"

"...I'm sorry."

"Sure you are," but I'm sure I said it too low for him to hear.

Then silence.

Then darkness.

* * *

When I got back from eating, he was still in the bathroom. _He's been in there quite a while. He hasn't even eaten yet. _

I approached the door and knocked. "Light-kun-"

"Fuck you!"

For a moment I didn't know what to think. Then for the first time I can remember, guilt pained through my chest. This is my fault. No matter how I look at it, or what I was thinking at the time, my actions were hardly justified. _I should..._

"...I'm sorry."

He may have muttered something, but it was too quiet to hear.

He still may need to be alone for a while. So I left him. I left him for an hour, two, three, three and a half, four. Eight thirty- seven, the clock now read. The door had not yet opened.

_He hasn't eaten since lunch. Maybe not even that. Over twelve hours..._I decided that he had to eat, angry or not. I knocked on the door. No answer. I tried again. Still nothing. This time I let myself in.

He was asleep, hunched over the edge of the bathtub. His eyes were red and puffy. _I've never known of him to cry. And it looks like he cried his heart out. _Guilt stabbed at my chest again.

I knelt down to him and tried to shake him awake. "Light-kun, you can't sleep here."

"...nnnn..."

I sighed. "Fine. Be that way." I draped one of his arms over my shoulders and began the tedious journey to the bed fifteen feet away.

Once there, I laid him down and pulled the covers over him. It only made sense to do so. If more aware, he would have never let the previous action take place. I walked to the other side of the bed and sat down next to his unconscious body.

I moved some hair from his face. _I've never seen him so still... _I rested the back of my palm against cheek.

He shifted slightly at my touch. " ...nnnn...L..," he muttered. His cheeks turned a pale pink.

Innocent. This is how he should look all of the time. Instead of that sinister look he gets when his eyes are all squinty. _Wait. Did he just say __**my **__name?_ I poked him and he twitched. _He's not awake... Hmm. Well whatever the reason, he has some explaining to do when he wakes up. _

* * *

_Again, I'm sorry for taking so long. But onto another note. I __**know **__how many of you read this. The less reviews I get, the more people I'm sending Keiton after! Reviews are greatly appreciated. And I'm more motivated to post a new chapter. Quicker next time__.  
__I haven't been this happy with my writing in a long time. I really liked writing this chapter. _


	6. Sweet Dreams

_Nothuh chapter is auwt! Ignore my pitiful spelling. ^-^; This is a sad time for me. Not even getting out another new chapter can make this better. My editor is moving across the country next week. Not even any place cool like England, Australia, or Germany. Just stupid VIRGINIA! I'm disappointed! If she's being taken away, why can't it be to somewhere cool! HUMPH! So anyway, I dedicate this chapter to her._

* * *

Light's POV

_Ryuzaki is a sick fuck. How dare he put me through that. I should report him to the police for molestation of a minor just to piss him off. _I smirked at this idea. _It would work. Not only that, it would make me happy. He probably wouldn't go to jail though. He'd pull some 'I'm a very important figure in the world of L' crap and be set free. _

I didn't recall standing up, let alone pacing on the bathroom floor, but now somehow I'm on my feet doing just that. I think nothing more of it and exit the bathroom. I'm still dangerously pissed.

I walk out into the room and Ryuzaki is sitting in the middle of the bed surrounded by sweets. My eye twitched. _Is this phase two of the 'Today I'm going to make Light-kun want to kill me so that I can call him Kira' plan?_

"Light-kun, you've finally emerged. I want to make it up to you," he said cheerfully. He tilted his head in the way the children do when they try to look cute.

"Yeah, how? Because I don't see that happening in the near future." _Wait, can he even do cheery?_

"Light-kun can help himself to any sweet on this bed." There were cheese and other various cakes, brownies with whipped cream, chocolate covered strawberries, multicolored cups of Jell-o, and other random pieces of candy spread out all over the bed.

The twitching of my eye continued. "I don't like sweets." _If this is how he wants to make it up to me, he didn't think very hard._

Now I was at the edge of the bed. _How does that keep happening? Is my anger messing with my memory? It wouldn't surprise me if that were the case. _

He crawled on the bed toward me and looked up into my eyes. The look wasn't right. His eyes were too wide with the sole, happy intention of making me forgive him.

_He is really creeping me out. _

His head remained tilted to the side. "But Light-kun, I got it all for you. Why don't you like it?" He seemed genuinely hurt.

"One: I don't like sweets. Two: I don't like you. Three:** You **are giving me** sweets. **One plus two equals three. For a genius, you aren't very smart."

"That wasn't very nice, Light-kun."

_Did he really expect anything else?_ But the look on his face said that he did. "It was nice in comparison," I stated.

"In comparison to what?"

"Strangling you and hauling your limp body out a window."

He was silent for a moment. "You are not in a friendly mood today," he concluded.

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "You're right! And do you know why? Do you have any idea what you put me through tonight!? In what world is what you did acceptable?"

"I'm sorry…?"

"Sorry does not make this kind of thing go away," I hissed. My hands were trembling.

"Then what will? Say the word and you can have it."

I pulled my fist back and let it snap back in his face. There was a deep thudding that went with the impact to his cheek bone. "I don't need your bullshit sincerity! How could you just assume that some material object could make what happened any less frustrating and confusing? Or is it just to make you feel better? I won't be bought, Ryuzaki."

"You're right. I really am sorry though, Light-kun. And if hitting me will make you feel better then I urge you to do so."

"You don't get it! You don't understand! Can't you at least try to see this from my perspective?"

He sighed and then smiled. "I don't feel like it."

"What the fuck is wrong with you," I growled.

"It is not I that has the problem," he said cryptically.

Now I was sitting on the bed beside him; my hands weren't at his throat and the sweets were gone. _Damnit! Stop that! What the hell is going on?_

He shifted until our knees were touching then rose to cup my face in his hands. I hate to admit it, but his gentle touch made me blush despite my anger.

"That's what I like to see," he whispered.

I broke eye contact.

"No you don't, Light-kun. Look me in the eyes."

_What the hell? _I looked at him sheepishly.

"That's better."

"What are you doing?" It was a legitimate question. I looked for something to beat him upside the head with if the situation called for it.

"Just relax," he whispered. He removed his left hand and moved the right one to the back of my neck.

I blushed deeper.

He slowly brought his lips to the hollow of my neck and kissed me.

"...Ryuzaki," I gasped. This was further confusing me. I just wanted to hit him again. I felt like that would solve this problem.

"Mmm, Light-kun?" He said into my neck.

I could feel the warmth of his lips moving against my neck. It wasn't hostile, but soft and pleasant. It was inviting. Never the less, my rage from earlier was replaced.

I had a fistful of his shirt in my palms. At least that wasn't miraculously gone.

"You really are cute some times, Light-kun," he said as his eyes bored into mine. He had an oddly pleased look on his face.

He stroked my hair and I looked away. This was not where I wanted this conversation to go.

He sighed. "Light-kun. You cannot escape the truth."

"Truth?"

"Yes. The truth." Now he sounded like his serious self again.

"And what is the truth exactly?" He was irritating me now. I was not in the mood to play games.

He smirked and leaned over, kissing the center of my throat. After, he pulled me to his chest. "You shouldn't need to ask to figure it out." Now he was just flat out confusing me with his mood swings.

He pulled me closer. I let my head rest on his chest.

"Yes. Now you're getting it." He continued to stroke my hair.

I closed my eyes. "...Nnnn...L..."

"It's easier than you thought. Just let go of your pride and accept what it is that you want."

I did. And everything faded.

* * *

_Yep, It was a short... very short chapter. But hey, you got one. Reviews will make me feel better in the current situation. They are greatly appreciated._


	7. Pride

_Another chapter into the story. *Nonchalantly claps* I don't really know how to explain how I feel right now, but I'll try. It's like there's a voice in my head telling me to type or it's going to shut my brain off. So because of that, I am typing. Don't know why. Don't even care. But it's a win for all of you, so don't question my brain and its strange tactics. Sorry for the delay though. My D in Chemistry prohibited me from using the internet. I still can't... but I'm sneaky. Aaaanyway... I dedicate this chapter to...uh.. hold on. Let me think... *hmmm* ... Oh! I dedicate this to Pandora. For any of you who don't know what that is; it is a radio music thing built into the computer. It lets you listen to random music that you like. I always listen to that while I'm typing my stories and it deserves some recognition for giving me inspiration. _

* * *

I awoke to a scenery that wasn't the bathroom. _Oh, that's right... The cake...and bed? _I was piecing together the night before. How much of that had actually happened? Probably none of it.

I looked up. Ryuzaki was in his normal sitting position, but sleeping. It just wasn't right. _That's not a good way to sleep._

I sat up and stretched. Reaching over to shake him I said, "Come on, Ryuzaki. You shouldn't sleep like that." It really bothered me actually.

His eyes fluttered. "Light-kun."

"Yes, Ryuzaki."

"Are you done being angry?"

_That's right. I'm seriously pissed off at this mother fucker right now. That dream left me confused. It __**was**__ a dream... Now that I think about it. Whatever point it was trying to make, it was lost in the sweets and confusion. _Remembering the dream made my eye twitch.

"Well regardless," he continued, "you've had your freedom. You should consider yourself lucky."

"Lucky! I was practically molested! You call that lucky? That's completely sick! Some symbol of justice you are!"

Saying nothing, he snapped on the cuffs.

My eye twitched. "I don't want to be anywhere near you today!"

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it do-" My vision faded and I lost my balance. I'm pretty sure that son of bitch Ryuzaki caught me before I hit the ground though. _Just what I want- his hands all over me. Yeah, just perfect. _I was internally seething.

"Light-kun, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

"Yes," I said spitefully.

"You really should relax. You haven't eaten in over twenty four hours. I'll have Watari bring something up. What do you want?"

I thought it over for a moment. Then it hit me. I wanted **eggs**. The need was undying and irrefutable. "Eggs! I want eggs and bacon!" That statement was said in anything but a classy and collected attitude.

He looked at me for a moment. "All...right."

I. Am. Not. Crazy.

He got on the phone and made the call. "Ten minutes, Light-kun."

"I don't think I can wait that long," I complain.

"Don't bitch and moan, Light-kun. It's not attractive."

"What do I care if you don't think I'm attractive? You are not getting on my good side."

"Light-kun has a good side?"

"Yes. And you are not on it."

"I thought I was your friend, Light-kun."

"After last night, I don't know what you are," I confessed.

"What about last night?"

"You did... what you did."

"So what?" He made it sound like what he did was completely normal. Or that he didn't care. I didn't like it.

"So that's not the way I wanted that to happen."

"And which way did you want it to happen?"

"That's not what I meant!" _Oh, great! Now he's going to take this the wrong way. _

"Then share with me Light-kun. What did you mean?"

"I-I thought that you were going to..."

"To what?"

"To touch me." I'm sure that my voice was full of pain.

"Light-kun, I would never do something like that without your consent."

I lowered my head, "Then what was last night?"

"A test. You wouldn't come clean willingly. Besides, it can't be that new to you. Miss Amane is all over you all the-"

"I would never let her touch me," I snarled.

"So contrary to the majorities' belief, you've never..."

"No. No one has ever been allowed that close. I don't let anyone get close to me." _I might be considered a tease or a womanizer, but I'm not just about to give myself away._

"Why not?"

_He's like a freaking psychologist. What's his game? What is he trying to get from me? _Even without knowing, I gave him an answer. "Because they'll see the real me. I would make them want to run." _This act I put on for everyone... It works too well. Because of it I've always been on top. It's all I've even known. Everyone puts me on a pedestal. All it takes is a wink of the eye or a flick of the wrist and their putty in my hands. You're the only person to have looked past my facade. _

"I have seen the real you. But not once have I thought of running. I even know that you haven't told the truth a day in your life."

"Th-that's not true!" _He has seen the real me. But can he really tell me that he likes who I really am?_

"Then what's with the stutter? I'm beginning to wonder if you've ever once spoken the truth."

"Not everything I say is a lie." _As far back as I can remember I've always lied. To be just that much better than everyone else. I've never had any competition before you. Everyone just accepted that I was the best. The one to go to for help. I was just that person. There were no doubts about me. That's what made it easy. That was me before I met you. Now you rival me. Now everyone has something they doubt about me. Every day their trust in me weakens. You've done in half a year what no one has been able to do throughout my entire life. What makes you able to do this? Is it the fact that you're L? Of course it is. Why else would you have been chosen if you weren't skilled in this sort of thing. It's like you were manufactured to bring out the worst in me. To bring me to my end. But why are __**you**__ able to do it? Why does it have to be you? _

"Then tell me one truthful statement that you have shared in your time of knowing me."

I was at a loss for words. I couldn't think of anything. Not one thing. He was tearing me down.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Ryuzaki's POV

"I have seen the real you. But not once have I thought of running. I even know that you haven't told the truth a day in your life." _That may be exaggerated a little, but I'm making my point._

"Th-that's not true!"

"Then what's with the stutter? I'm beginning to wonder if you've ever once spoken the truth."

"Not everything I say is a lie." _He sounds like he's not only trying to convince me, but himself as well. _

"Then tell me one truthful statement that you have shared in your time of knowing me."

He fell silent immediately.

"That's what I thought."

"Just because I can't remember everything I've ever said doesn't mean I've never told the truth."

"That's a pitiful excuse."

"Only you think it's an excuse."

I sighed. "How about we start with this. Give up the pretending."

"I've told you two million times, I'm not Kira!"

"It would be nice for you to give that up, but that's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what?"

"I'm starting to wonder if you're really as much of a genius as people make you out to be."

He stood there and glared at me.

"You are gay. So give up the act."

His face turned a deep shade of scarlet. "Why do you care so much about my sexuality?"

"Because it's not healthy for you to lie about it." _Even though that's not the only lie you've ever told and it certainly won't be the last. _

"You seem to be the only one convinced that I'm lying about it."

"That's because I know you. And your tactics are old to me," I affirmed.

"What if I really am straight? What difference does that make?"

"Well you're not. So it's a mute point."

"Then what if I'm gay? What difference does that make?"

"Then it means that I was right. Nothing more. And nothing less."

"So you're making my life hell just so you can be right?" I could see the skin of his knuckles whiten.

"Basically." I didn't have to put in fancy terms.

I expected him shout and scream at me for being a selfish, childish, inconsiderate bastard, or something like that. But he didn't. He didn't punch me either. What surprised me a little was that he slapped me. The way it stung was almost feminine enough to make me laugh. Why he resorted to that, I will never know. But it just strengthened my theory.

He looked so flustered. The look on his face was classic. Like he was trying to be mad but with a twist of embarrassment. It was kind of cute.

I ignored the pain in my face. "Can you put aside your pride for even a moment and just come clean? You can't hide the truth forever."

"Shut up! You don't know me! It's not even any of your business."

"You are a Kira suspect. Everything you do is my business. Even if it is another man."

He blushed even harder. "I'm tired of that being your excuse just so you can get into my business."

"But it works," I stated simply.

"Can't you be considerate to my feelings for once in your life?"

_It's not my job._ "Does that mean you want a hug?"

"No, god damnit, I don't want a hug!"

"Well I'm not going to give you a kiss."

"G-good!" His blush renewed itself.

"You're stuttering again."

"N-no I'm not!"

"You did it again." Now I was just teasing him. I can't say that it isn't fun though. Seeing his face change into so many shades of red almost makes me chuckle.

"I'm telling right now that I'm not gay, Ryuzaki. For someone so observant you sure can't get your facts right! Why would I have any reason to lie about this? I can't tell what you want me to confess to more; if I'm gay or Kira? Just give it up already! You have no solid evidence and it's a waste of time!"

He shrugged. "I have all the time I need."

"That is not the point," I growled.

"Then just confess and this can all be over."

"I can't confess to something that I'm not guilty of!"

"Well then it is a good thing that I am not telling you to do so."

His jaw clenched tightly. He was angry at not being able to find a way out of this conversation. Both that and the topic were straining his pride. "Where would you even get the idea that I like boys? It's completely ridiculous."

"Your response to my actions just no-"

"I'm a teenager, Ryuzaki. We have hormones and if you do things like that our bodies tend to override what our minds really want," he reasoned.

"That is true, Light-kun. You however, are a different story entirely. I have observed you long enough to know that you are not easily influenced by the predilections of your body. And I suppose it first occurred to me when you let that statement during lunch slip."

I saw the recognition dawn on his face. He was probably scolding himself for not being as collected as he should have been throughout that situation.

"God fucking damnit! Just stop," he yelled.

_Or maybe not… If I can just get him angry enough, he may let something slip._

"Yelling will not convince me of anything, Light-kun," I deadpanned. "You just sound like a child desperate to hold on to his last bit of dignity. You gain nothing by lying to me. In fact it may just be better to come out and say it."

He was visibly shaking due to rage. I could see it in his eyes that he was hiding the truth. _Has he even come to terms with it yet?_

Somewhere I had heard that forcing someone to 'come out' was not a very, for lack of better word, nice thing to do. It would be better for said person to 'come out' on their own accord. Something to do with trust and whatnot. Though I had also heard that lying about one's sexuality lead to decreased happiness and overall lifespan. In a way I suppose I was doing him a favor… along with satisfying my strange need to torment him.

I took another look at him. He was still shaking and clenching his teeth in a way that couldn't be considered good. He was glaring intensely in my direction, though it might be more accurate to say that he was glaring through me. He didn't seem entirely focused on anything but his own thoughts.

I decided to push my luck. I slowly walked a few steps closer to him and poked him in the shoulder. "Light-ku-"

"I'm fucking gay, you asshole," he growled. His statement actually caught me off guard. It thought we could keep this going for a little while longer.

"Are you fucking happy," he continued. "This is just too much hassle. It's not even any of your business."

I smiled deviously. "Now was that so hard?"

"Shut up," he said spitefully.

* * *

Light-kun was a happy Light-kun now that he had eaten his eggs.

With this morning's conversation, I concluded that he'd never shared those feelings. **At all**.

"Ryuzaki, I need to take a shower." He sounded like a snide child.

_He needs to stop interrupting my thoughts._ "Of course you do." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. It's not my fault you don't take pride in your appearance."

It seemed like he was in a better mood... Well he wasn't mad anymore. "You care too much about your appearance. I thought it was what's on the inside that counts. Then again, if that were the case you might not have as many friends. If that's what you can call them."

His eyes narrowed. "I don't need to hear your griping this early in the morning."

"It's eleven thirty. That hardly counts as early."

"I'm taking a shower."

_So there. _Note my hint of mental sarcasm.

I was practically dragged into the bathroom. Nothing stands in his way of hygiene.

It was starting off basically the same. Except for the tension in the air.

"You know, you don't have to be in here. I'm perfectly capable of taking a shower by myself."

"You might do something incriminating while I'm gone. And you're always complaining that I'm not clean enough. Two birds with one stone." _And this way, I get to make you squirm._

I turned around. His back was to me but I could tell that he was blushing.

"Light-kun-"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm just apologizing in advance," he replied.

"So you were planning on looking at me in the shower? Just because you're out of the closet doesn't mean that you can now give in to your perverted desires." _Though you aren't quite hiding them anymore._

"I'm not planning on anything. And I don't get perverted desires."

"Suure. You might as well just get it out of your system."

"What are you saying? That I should just look you up and down?"

"If it will prevent any later incidents, then yes. Unless you're afraid that you can't handle it."

From what I could see, his blush deepened. "...That's exactly it," he muttered.

_Does that mean that he finds me attractive? Or is that just his gay genes acting up?_

"Well if a problem arises we'll just have to deal with it later." _I have to admit, things are different now. _

"We?"

"Yes, Light-kun. We are chained together. By default it is we."

He groaned. "Just great."

"Well anyway, we should just get it over with." _The first one will be the hardest, Light-kun. _

"Yup."

We both stepped into the shower.

* * *

Light's POV

Walk-in showers are one of the world's greatest creations. Without them, I would be forced into the only big enough for one person bathtub next to the walk-in shower. Either way, this was going to be uncomfortable.

The water was on and our backs were to each other. It at all costs needed to stay that way.

...Onto more important matters, my hair hasn't been washed in over twenty-four hours. If not washed soon, it might lose its god-like glossiness.

**Heaven.**

**Forbid.**

"Light- kun, I'm out of soap. Pass me yours."

"...Uh...sure..." _Gaaaadamnit! I have to turn around._

_What is wrong with me? I've never let anything beat me before. Why should I let this? _

"Light-kun, I don't have all day," he reminded me.

"Oh. Right."

I bit the bullet and turned to give him the bottle of soap. He was already facing me. What I was thinking could only be described in emoticon form. _O/-/O Yup that's it perfectly. _

I saw the water droplets fall, in what seemed to be slow motion, disbursing as they hit his body. Then dripping their way down him to splash against the floor. His hair was plastered to his head. He looked like a drowned panda.

I absentmindedly handed him the soap, unaware of the blush that crept across my face. Even after, I continued to stare. And I can't say that it was at his face the whole time.

"Light-kun, it's not polite to stare."

He broke into my semiconscious mind. Two words- bright. Red. Or flaming might be more accurate.

"I-I'm sorry!" I whipped myself around so that I could see none of him. **Mistake**. Because when you're in the shower, everything is wet. And because life is against me, I slipped. I hoped that I would hit the floor and crack my freakn' skull open so that I wouldn't have to deal with this person who so unfairly conspires against me with every ounce of being that he has.

I curse that day that gravity came to be. It was the only thing pulling me down.

I felt hands on my arms, a moment of balance, then I was falling again. I hit the ground. Hard. But there was still a softness and warmth to it. I hadn't fallen on my head, but my ass instead. Great.

I didn't know how much more I could possibly be tortured by one person. Certainly there must be some limit. And falling in his bare lap had to exceed it. My blush spread throughout my entire body.

"Are you alright, Light-kun?"

"Yeah. S-sorry. "

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. Maybe some minor bruising later though."

_Does he ever stop being a jerk?_ "Sorry."

"I'm fine. Now if you would be so kind as to get off of me, it would be much appreciated."

"Oh... Sorry."

I got off of him, but that didn't make it any less awkward. If I were a stranger coming upon this situation, I wouldn't come near this tension with a ten foot stick.

"My blush was just barely receding. "Sorry... again."

"Light-kun, if you apologize to me one more time, I'm going to smack you."

"S-" I quickly stopped myself.

"Thank you."

"Yeah... whatever."

"Don't be smart with me. I will hit you whether the law has a problem with it or not."

I rolled my eyes. "We sure are mature, aren't we?"

"Yes, light-kun. Yes we are."

_I don't know how much more of this my pride can take._


	8. Kira and L: What you do to Me

_I'm finally getting around to typing. I don't really have much to say this time. While I was writing this chapter I was in health class. My teacher thought that I was diligently working. XD Haha, shows what he knows. I dedicate this chapter to my friend Anthony. He did me an epic favor and now I'm so super happy I could kick down a door! By the time he reads this, I don't think he'll remember what it was though. XD_

* * *

As of now it was about seven thirty and the taskforce, including Ryuzaki and I were eating diner. Ryuzaki got his strawberry cheesecake and I got normal people food.

"Ryuzaki, I feel bad for your brain cells," I told him.

"Why is that, Light-kun?"

"You are depriving them of any actual nutrition. You're on a constant sugar buzz. It can't be healthy."

"Why don't you criticize my sitting position while you're at it."

"Don't even get me started." There were so many things about him that bothered me. All of them little, but eventually they piled up.

"Light-kun, must you always be such a drama bitch?"

"Excuse me?"

"You are excused," he said in a teasing like fashion.

My eyes narrowed. "Would you care to explain?"

"Of course. If I could suggest somewhere more private... "

"Fine," I agreed coldly. "Where do you have in mind?"

"How about the roof?"

"Sounds good to me. Lead the way."

"This may not be the time to duke it out you two; we have things that we need to get done. And you're **not** getting out of it. So sit down and finish eating," Aizawa firmly pointed out.

Ryuzaki sighed. "If you say so, Aizawa-san."

* * *

The rest of the evening went along somewhat smoothly. Everyone was staring blankly at a computer screen and the room was silent except for the sound of keys being pressed. Then Ryuzaki just had to break it.

"Light-kun, how do you get a one hundred and twelve percent in English class?"

I answered him in said language, "Because I'm excellent at it. I'm excellent at everything."

He also spoke in English. "You have a big head."

I grinned slyly. He set himself up for this one. "Two of them actually."

"Well you couldn't possibly be talking about the one in your pants."

I was appalled. "How could you even argue with that unless you were checking me out in the shower?"

The rest of the task force watched quietly as we argued in English. At least I had the comfort of knowing they couldn't understand us.

"Oh, please, Light-kun. I was not the one doing the checking out. You were turned toward me for so long it was hard not to catch a glimpse."

A mad blush crept across my face. "I-I was not staring."

"Fine. Then gazing in awe," he contended.

"I-I was-"

"Face it Light-kun, you let your hormones rule you. No wonder you always kept to yourself. You practically got a hard on at the sight of me."

"We need to take this conversation somewhere else," I demanded.

"They," Ryuzaki gestured to the task force, "can't understand us any way."

"I still don't-"

"Alright," he said, giving in. "Then why don't we continue this conversation where the previous one should have taken place; on the roof?"

"Fine by me."

We got up to leave. Ryuzaki, assuming Japanese once again said, "Don't worry about us. We're just going up to the roof to work out our differences."

As we reached the door Matsuda shouted, "Don't leave too much blood up there! You'll attract big birds!"

We exited the work room and walked down the long hallway, took the elevator up and ended up in front of a door. But it wasn't the one to the roof.

"Ryuzaki, this isn't the roof."

"I am well aware of that Light-kun."

"Then why are we in front of the bedroom?"

"Because I suspect Matsuda to listen in on our conversation. If the first part was in English, then he's at least smart enough to know that we don't want him to hear it," he reasoned.

"Oh, good point," I groaned.

"Of course it is."

He carded the door open and we stepped inside, then he relocked it. For some reason the locking noise sounded amplified. It made me nervous.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Well why not where we left off? About you getti-"

"For the record, I didn't."

"Hmm. I find that hard to believe. Especially after falling on me."

"It wasn't my fault I fell on you. You tried to catch me. You should have just let me fall," I hissed.

He stared at me for a moment. "You would have rather cracked your skull open than fall onto my bare lap?"

I blushed and broke eye contact. I thought about how warm he was. "Well... Yes! Yes I would!"

"Maybe you did hit your head," he mused.

I glared at him. "Like a simple bump on the head could lesser my thinking ability."

"Why would you rather crack your head open than to fall on me?"

I blushed harder. Maybe I did hit my head, I certainly wasn't thinking straight. No pun intended. "Just because you piss me off most of the time doesn't mean that I..." I trailed off. I couldn't finish. It was better to lie to myself than confess to myself. Than to give in to these crazy things that I was feeling. Whatever those feelings were.

"Doesn't mean what, Light-kun?"

"It's nothing."

"It can't be nothing. If you were going to say it, it must have been important. You don't just blurt things out without reason."

"I said it was nothing, ok!" I turned to walk out the door. But even if I wasn't wearing handcuffs, he caught my wrist before I could take another step. That simple yet complex gesture did it. I looked at him over my shoulder. And fuck me, I was betrayed by a tear. Never in all my life, save my infanthood, had I ever cried in front of another human being. This guy, what makes him so different that he can do **this** to me? This ill-behaved, childish, eccentric, detective! _Why does he look at me with those eyes? What is he thinking? Why is his stare so deep with wonder? Why?_

"You can tell me, Light-kun."

Another tear fell as I stepped towards him. My anger flared for no reason other that I didn't know what to do.

"Light-k-"

"That I don't fucking find you attractive! You happy? You've got your answer!"

He didn't seem speechless, just a little surprised. I guess if I were him that would be the last thing I'd expect out of my mouth. I myself was worn out. I just wanted to pass out. _This is what he does to me._

He put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me into him.

_Since when does he do hugs?_ Every cell in my body was telling me that this wasn't right, but my common sense was all used up. I wanted to give in, just let things fall where they may, but in the back of my mind I was being told to resist. Mind over body. To stay calm and locked away. But I was tired and done. For the time being anyway. I completely gave myself over to the feelings that I had been hiding ever since my childhood. For too long I had blocked off my need for affection. It was coming to the surface now. And because of the lengthy wait, it hit me and probably him like a speeding semi on an icy road.

I wrapped my arms around him and gave in. "Thank you."

"...You are... welcome Light-kun."

Now sitting on the bed, I buried my face in his chest.

* * *

Ryuzaki's POV

"Thank you."

I was momentarily speechless. It's not every day that you see him act like this. "...You are... welcome Light-kun."

For a point of comfort, I sat on the bed. Light-kun came with me. Then proceeded to bury his face into my chest.

_He really is cute sometimes. _I put my hand on his head and stroked his hair. (Insert fangirl awws here)

"There is no need to cry, Light-kun."

"I'm not crying!"

_Hmmm. Whatever you say._ I held him tighter.

In time, we fell asleep on the bed in each other's arms. Corny, yes. But that's how it happened.

* * *

I awoke to light. Yes, the person, but that's not what I'm talking about. My arms were still wrapped around the warm body of the seventeen year old. His hair was in my face and his arms were around my waist. Yes, he was very warm. _He is my Light-kun. _And I say this in a childish and possessive way. He will keep me warm until I am forced to move.

My face remained in his hair. "Light-kun."

Nothing.

"Light-kun?"

A muffled reply came from deep within my chest. "Mmmmmnnn..." He tightened his grip around me and buried his face deeper in my chest.

_Very, very warm..._ Then something occurred to me. Why is this happening? I recalled last night. We had made a connection. At least I thought so. That's why I'm ok with this.

I heard a growling noise come from a stomach area that was not my own. Do you have to be awake for that to happen?

* * *

Light's POV

"Light-kun?"

"Mmmmmnnn..." A person is talking to me.

I opened my eyes. There was white all around me. Ryuzaki. _My warmth... _I tightened my grip around him and snuggled harder against him. Yes, snuggled. Light Yagami does snuggle.

_How is it possible for a person to be this soft and warm?_ It's not like I actually tested these things. I mean Misa hugged me all the time. But that usually involved running, jumping, and slamming herself into me at full speed. It was just unpleasant.

My stomach growled. _No, I don't want to move! Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

"Light-kun, are you awake?"

"...No..." _Why did I even reply to him?_

He nudged me in the leg. "Don't lie to me."

"Sorry."

"What did I say about apologizing to me?"

"I thought that was only yesterday."

"It stops when I want it to. Now what did I say?"

"You said, and I quote, ' If you apologize to me one more time, I'm going to smack you.' That hardly seems fair."

"It doesn't have to be fair. I'm L."

"Someone thinks a little too highly of himself." I took my face out of his chest to look at him, but there was too much hair in my face. I tried to blow it out of the way.

He chuckled and brushed it away.

"Can I help you?"

"I like it better when I can see your eyes," he said, "It's easier to tell when you are lying."

"Well sorry if I don't always tell the truth."

"You hardly ever tell the truth."

"S-sometimes it's better that way," I confessed.

"How so?"

"If my father were to find out about me... I don't know what would happen. You're the only one I've told."

"Light-kun has an out of place trust in me. Why?"

I blushed a little. "I've already told you my worst secret. In comparison, everything else seems so small."

He rested his forehead against mine. "You are not a horrible person for being gay, Light-kun."

"Maybe not for that, but..."

"Is Light-kun confessing to being Kira?"

"Why does it always come back to that?" I asked him, raising my voice.

"I'm sorry, Light-kun."

"Now you're the one who's apologizing." I decided to bend the limits. "What would life be like if Kira didn't exist?"

"The world would be a much different place. But I'm grateful to him. To an extent."

_I did not just hear him say that. He of all people, grateful to Kira?_

"Because if not for him, I would never have met you. And you never cease to make things interesting."

"Don't you think we would have met eventually?"

"I don't know. It would have been better though to meet under different circumstances."

"Things wouldn't have been so complicated." A thought struck me and I had to ask. Curiosity got the best of me. "If we had met under different circumstances and I worked as second under you or even as your equal, would you have ever told me your name?"

He was silent for a moment. "I do trust you. To an extent. As for telling you my name... I wouldn't hold your breath."

Our faces were so close now.

"What if I could prove to you that I'm not Kira one day?"

"We'll see Light-kun. Baby steps."

It's strange being entangled with the person you trust the most, when you should trust them the least. An older man, whose real name I don't even know. I want to know his name. But not for the reason of killing him.

There was an interruption to the silence. This time it was his stomach. It made me realize my own hunger.

"Maybe we should eat something now," I suggested while sitting up.

He did the same and started chuckling at me. "Light-kun has bed head."

I blushed a bright shade of pink. "D-don't laugh! This is how I look in the morning."

"You didn't look this way yesterday. You **were** a bit clingy last night."

As I spoke each word my face got redder. "You were... really warm."

He continued to chuckle as he ordered breakfast.

The promise of eggs left my mouth watering.

* * *

_I'm getting a 74% in Chemistry! Happy days!_


	9. Maybe it's a genius thing

_I am sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I forgot to turn in something for English and got kicked off the computer and phone for a month. That was a sad month. I passed Chemistry with a 73%. Thank you grade curve! I got my ears pierced for the 5th and 6th time over winter break. Their names are Blair and Garrett. So that would make Blair, Paul, Karl, Luis, Garrett, and Sebastian. YES, I name my piercings. There is nothing wrong with that. So anyway, I dedicate this installment to SlightlyPsycho. Until a week ago she hadn't updated her story for 10 months. I actually thought that she died. I'd almost rather that than abandon the readers. (Not really) She came back with 5 new chapters. I being a crazy person started hyperventilating. It was awesome. I eventually recovered, so good news there. Anyhow, enjoy. _

* * *

After I fixed my hair the day went smoothly. Though during work I often recalled our conversation on Monday. Some parts more than others. And that stuff yesterday... Strangely he is the only one I feel semi comfortable sharing that information with, ...let alone a bed. Maybe it's some genius thing. I wish I could actually repel stupidity. Misa wouldn't be able to get within a fifteen foot radius of me. I should put that on my 'things to do list'. _Invent stupidity repellent._

The day went by quickly. Time flies by when you're thinking about how to repel the stupid. So before I knew it, I was standing in the middle of the bedroom. Ryuzaki was sitting on the couch with the TV on mute, staring at me like I had three heads.

"What?"

"You've been standing there silently for exactly four minutes and thirty seven seconds. What are you thinking about?"

"Inventing a stupidity repellent," I replied without thinking.

"Well let me know how that goes."

"Uh...Sure? Wait! Screw that though! Is there anything new on the Kira case?"

"You've been out of it longer than just these past few minutes haven't you? That is very unlike you. Up seven percent; you could be plotting against me," he deadpanned.

"Up seven percent just because I was thinking, Ryuzaki? That's ludicrous!"

"That's life," he affirmed.

"That's my life, you mean."

"If you prefer. Not many people have the potential to be Kira."

"I. Am. Not. Kira. Ryuzaki."

"Do you have any proof to that statement?"

"Do you have any proof against it?" I retorted.

"Touché."

_He aggravates me. Him and his bipolar panda face._

"So was that all you thought about today?"

"No. Mondays conversation came up a few times."

"Before, after, or in between thinking of ways to keep Miss Amane away?"

I pretended not to hear him and just continued. "And it made me realize that we loosely assume the title of 'friends' without even knowing much about each other."

"I know plenty about you," he retorted.

"I don't think you do."

"Light Yagami. Birthday- February twenty eighth. Blood type A. Height- Five foot eight. Weight- one hundred nineteen pounds, but you've been eating a considerable amount lately so maybe about one hundred twenty four."

"I get it. You've done your research. But that doesn't even count for half of it. Wait! Did you just call me fat?"

"If you ask for more, I can give you more. I was just keeping to the basics. And no, I did not call you fat. I was merely suggesting that you have been eating like a porker lately."

"I am appalled by your lack of tact."

"I don't care," he panned.

I glared at him. "So **anyway. **I don't know a lot about yo-"

"Forget it. I'm not telling you my name."

"That's not what I was about to say! Let me finish." I paused.

"So?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Shut up! I was saying that I don't know a whole lot about you. And then I remembered that you said you wanted to go skydiving."

"Yes. That is a goal of mine before I die. So if you would refrain from killing me until such a time has come, that would be nice."

"I'm not Kira," I said blandly.

"Then what was the point of this conversation?"

"If I got to know you more, there is a small chance we wouldn't get on each other's nerves as much."

"Very small. Smaller since if I share anything with you it will not be worth anything. And as a second point, I believe that I also stated that my goals are personal."

"Yeah, but I've told you things that I've never told anyone else before."

"That was your choice. Maybe I don't feel comfortable with sharing my feeling with you."

_Oh give me a break. _I sat next to him on the couch.

He looked at me suspiciously.

_I'm not buying this crap. I'll get something out of you. I have ways of getting what I want. Tens of women have succumbed to my charm. Why should you be any different? I'll just have to change tactics and amp it up. How hard could it be? I already have nice hair. Though I never thought that I would use this to my advantage. _

I scooted closer to him. _Ok. This is a little awkward. _"Why don't you feel comfortable around me?"

"For one, you are creeping me out right now. And that's very hard to do," he affirmed.

"Be serious."

"I'm dead serious, Light-kun."

"Then just tell me something- anything about yourself, then I'll stop." I looked up at him with wide eyes. _I don't even know what I expect to hear._

"Light-kun," he said sternly.

I continued to look at him.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "If you want to go that route, then two can play at this game."

With a little too much force he pushed me over onto my back.

"Wha-what are you doing." Panic slipped into my voice.

"Do you like your personal space, Light-kun," he inquired, topping the lower half on my body.

"Ryuzaki!" _What is he doing and how far is he willing to take this to shut me up?_

He pinned my arms down and brought his lips to my ear. "I thought that you'd be enjoying this more. You do seem to disregard my personal space quite often."

"What? How can you even suggest that I would enjoy this?"

He shrugged and poked the side of my neck with his tongue.

My face flushed red and I gasped as he traced circles on my neck. I could hear the sounds of his tongue against my flesh. As if feeling it weren't enough.

"Ryuzaki, this is taking it a little far, don't you think?" My voice was flooding with panic.

"No. You're trying to get in my business, so I'm going to get in yours."

"Well excuse me for being a little curious."

"Then why don't you put your curiosity into this?"

_Was he trying his hand at flirting? He sounds so serious. Am I even hearing this right? There is no way. _"Stop this! You're being crazy!"

"I am being responsive. You were instigating this sort of behavior. I am merely acting in response."

"Like hell you are! You're just getting even."

"You may call it whatever you want, it's not going to change a thing." He unfastened the first button on my shirt.

"Ryuzaki! You can't be serious!" I tried to squirm away.

"That's not going to help. But maybe if you said that you wouldn't pry into my life, I might find it in my heart not to pry inside your clothes."

"Yes, yes! I'll stop! Just **GET ****OFF****!**"

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes!"

"As you wish, Light-kun."

The moment his weight was extracted from my body I scrambled to the other side of the couch. "Why do you always have to go and do something like that? I was a little out of hand, but that's no excuse. You might not respect my body, but I do. You can't just go and do something like that."

"I apologize, Light-kun."

"Do you even mean it? Did you mean it last time either? Those aren't words you can just throw around. Being L doesn't entitle you to my body in any way, shape, or form. I'm not here for your amusement. Or anything else for that matter. You're just a normal person. That's one thing you still have to learn."

"Do you mean that? About me being a normal person?"

"That's what you look like to me."

"Thank you."

_He __**has**__ gone crazy..._

"I'm not usually referred to as 'normal'. It's refreshing."

"I don't care what it is! You have no claim over me!"

"I am aware of that."

"Then don't act as if you do."

He sighed. "Alright, Light-kun. Whatever you say."

I glared at him. It didn't sound like he meant it. _He never takes me seriously._ I slumped down on the couch and watched the muted TV screen.

* * *

Ryuzaki's POV (about an hour later)

The only noise in the work room was the clicking of fingers on the keys.

Light-kun had returned to the room with noticeable disdain. And no one had the guts to ask him why. Even Matsuda, with his frequent outbursts, had learned that when Light-kun wore this certain expression, was not to bother him. So there was silence.

The events of the previous hour were replaying themselves in my head. And with them I came to a conclusion. Light-kun needed to blow off some steam.

So that means... tennis. Light-kun likes tennis.

"Light-kun, we're going out. Get ready."

"Excuse me?" He turned to look at me, as did the rest of the task force. I had broken the silence.

"You need a break, therefore we are leaving. Watari, fetch me some rackets. And we will be requiring a ride."

"Alright. Give me five minutes and I'll have the car 'round," replied the elderly man.

"Let's go, Light-kun." I pulled him along behind me.

"Where are we going?"

_Honestly. Did he not hear me say rackets? _"You're smart. Figure it out."

We neared the staircase. "I want you to tell me where we're going."

"Don't you trust me, Light-kun?"

"Frankly, no."

"Ye of so little faith. To make you feel better, how about I unchain you?"

"Yeah, that's me. And yes, give me my freedom!" I unlocked his chain.

He rubbed his wrist. "Now tell me where we're going."

"Not a chance."

"Then maybe I won't go." He crossed his arms.

"I will push you down the stairs."

"And you wonder why I don't trust you."

"Just keep walking," I told him.

His eyes narrowed, but he kept walking.

We were reaching the end of the stair case. "So you really won't tell me where we're goiinaahh!" He tripped on the last two steps.

_I've never been so disappointed in you..._ "That was just about the saddest thing I've ever seen."

"Shut up!" He attempted to stand but winced and was on the ground again.

_I didn't expect him to actually be hurt._ "Do you need help getting up?"

"N-no. I'm fine."

I bent down and snatched him by the ankle.

"What the..?" he gasped.

I moved his ankle from side to side.

He winced again. "Ow. What are you doing?"

"You twisted your ankle."

He grimaced. "Great."

"I guess we aren't going out now."

"Well that's brilliant. I twisted my ankle for nothing."

I took my phone out of my pocket and called Watari. "We won't be needing a ride any longer. Light-kun has twisted his ankle… No, it's fine, I can take care of it…. Yes, he probably will put up a struggle…. I am positive that I can handle him… Alright. Bye."

I directed my attention to Light-kun. "No matter how opposed to this you will be, I'm still carrying you."

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" He tried to get away.

"No, but I said that so that what I'm really doing won't seem half as bad."

"What are you going to do?"

"Put your arm around my neck."

He just looked at me.

"I could carry you," I offered.

"No, no, this is fine."

We stood up and I put my arm around his waist.

He flinched and blushed.

"You have too much pride, Light-kun. What's going to happen when you're the uke?" I really just said that to gauge his reaction. It was worth it.

"No way will I take it from another guy."

"You'd be surprised what you're willing to do," I told him. Not that I knew from experience, but it was a fair guess.

He blushed again. "How can you talk so normally about this?"

"I can because I'm not ruled by my hormones. And I don't necessarily care about such things," I explained.

"So molesting me is just normal for you?"

"I wouldn't say normal, but you need to learn to behave."

"I do behave."

"Only in front of more parental figures. When we're alone you can be quite prissy."

"Well sorry if you don't approve of my attitude," he said, giving me a dose of his 'Light-kun attitude'.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about."

"And this makes you feel like molesting me?" he asked, one eye brow raised.

"If it gets you to shut up. And it does."

"...Child molester."

"One: You are hardly a child. Two: You enjoy every moment of it. I'm beginning to think you do such things just to get me on top of you."

"N-not even!" His face flushed.

"Why Light-kun, did I hit a sore spot?" I mused.

He pushed himself away from me.

"You won't get very far with that ankle of yours," I reminded him.

Instead of walking away though, he turned around and punched me square in the jaw. I fell back a few stairs.

"Bastard." He continued up the stairs without me.

I sat there for a few minutes thinking about the pain in my jaw. _That was too far. I need to apologize. This time I'll actually mean it. _

I walked back up to the room. When I stepped inside to room he was sitting on the bed.

"Light-kun-"

"I'm sick of this shit I'm put through every day! I'm not your toy! Didn't you stop and think for a minute that I don't like being... being treated that way by someone that doesn't give a shit about me? You use my 'behavior' as an excuse to get on top of me. Maybe you should be the one coming out of the closet!"

I was going to speak, but his rant continued. "There was only one time when I was mildly happy with the way you treated me, but that's over."

_He sounds like a girl. But he's right. He's not made of stone. And I __**am**__ just using him as an excuse. But he's wrong on one account. I do care about him. Things can't continue like this. I have to decide where I stand. _

I stood there for a moment debating on what I should say. For once, I couldn't think of anything.

"Don't just stand there," he said angrily.

Without a second thought I pulled him into me and wrapped my arms around him.

He blushed, but didn't return the motion. "Ryuzaki?"

"Never say that I don't care about you." I had nothing left to say because there simply wasn't anything **to** say. I gently pressed my lips to his.

* * *

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!  
Leave me your reviews of love and pain. _

_Instead of a cliff hanger, I'm calling this a suicide pause. Feel the intensity. _


	10. Façade

_I hope you all loved the suicide pause. That's really all I have to say. Nothing worth mentioning has happened to me recently. It is a boring life I live. My arm does hurt from playing so much Frisbee golf on the Wii. I actually have some arm muscle now. :D So with that, I dedicate this chapter to my best friend, Sabrina. Her life is finally going the way she wants it. And I wish her many more happy memories!  
Halfway though this chapter I realized that Light's birthday screwed up the whole time line of this story. So to make it work I decided that, since everyone already knows that he is a genius, I would just say that he skipped a grade. Without this key point, he would be eighteen when I need him to be seventeen. Blah!  
So enjoy._

* * *

Light's POV

The warmth and softness of his lips against mine was not what I would have expected. It was different. For both of us of us, I think. A completely new feeling. The kisses in my past weren't like this. They weren't real. They had no feeling. It was a bit of relief that his lips weren't the least bit demanding or hostile against mine. Again, this wasn't what I would have expected. This was the way a kiss was supposed to feel like.

But it only lasted a few moments before he broke away.

* * *

Ryuzaki's POV

When we parted, he was heavily flushed. His eyes wouldn't meet mine, but it was plain to see that it wasn't because of shame. I could see a tiny smile forming on his lips.

I kissed his forehead lightly. His smile widened slightly as he looked up at me.

"I guess I'm outed," I said plainly.

"Obviously." The sarcastic tone was coming back to his voice.

I tapped him on the head. "Don't be smart with me."

He gave me a look that seemed to say, 'I will bite your fingers off. So take it or leave it.' and rested his head on my shoulder.

"What now," he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What are we to each other," he asked me.

"I care about you Light-kun." _More than I should._

"And that complicates things. I'm a Kira suspect. You shouldn't have feelings for me," he said, fiddling with the neck-line of my shirt.

"You would only say that if you were Kira."

He went still.

"If you weren't Kira, then you would have no problem with L being with you. But L being with Kira... Kira would most likely just use this bond to his advantage."

"He would," he muttered.

"And for that reason, I don't know whether or not I can or should trust you."

"I care about you! There's no way I'd offer you up to Kira."

"You may care about me, but Kira wants me dead." _It can't be both ways. For Kira to rule he needs me dead. For us to be together Kira needs to die._

"How can I prove to you that I don't want you dead?" He asked.

"There's nothing you can do right now," I told him.

"Why do you even take the chance then?"

"Because I care enough about you to take a chance. I want to save you. I will save you. "

"From what?"

"From Kira. And all else. I will save you, Light-kun." _I will save you from yourself. _

* * *

Light's POV

"I will save you, Light-kun."

I sat down on the bed. He did the same._ How can you ever save me? I can't even believe that you would give me this chance. The chance to kill you. And just thinking of that, why should I trust you? This could be a trap for all I know. What's a few kisses to catching Kira? You would put me away regardless. Any person who saw the extreme methods you took towards Misa would agree._

"If you confess, Light-kun, I can help you."

"You're L. Even at the slight chance that I am Kira, how could you let me escape? It would go against everything I've heard you say." _That makes this even harder to believe._

"People put too much faith in me. Being 'L' doesn't mean that I will have to do what is best for the world. This time I am doing what is in my favor. And if you turn out to be Kira, it will do you no good to be locked away in a cell for the rest of your life or to be put to death. You would need to repent and learn the error of your ways."

_I might not have met you otherwise. Kira gave you to me. _I had my hands on my knees and my head down towards them too."So you could care for someone who turned out to be Kira?"

"No. I could care for you."

This averted my gaze to him. "Why do you care about me anyway? It doesn't make sense for you to care about me. All we do is cause problems for each other."

"Believe me, it didn't happen intentionally. It was gradual. I didn't even realize what was going on. I've not had any experience in this particular field. It probably started with your mind. Your brilliance, though you are a pain, has always fascinated me. It only makes sense that I should fall for a genius like myself. You're the only one who has ever been able to match my mental capacity. We both have very different personalities, but somehow they work together. That also fascinates me."

"Don't try to make 'sense' of this."

He ignored me. "Even though you get under my skin, you are amusing to have around. And when you're not being a dick, you're easy to be around. That's how we can function productively together. Like on Friday when it was raining. You're pleasant to be around when you are being compassionate. For once, it seemed like you cared about my well being."

"For one day... I just didn't want to fight. Up until that point, that was all we did."

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer him. "Then should we make a truce? Seal it with a kiss?"

_Where did he get that corny line?_ "If that's what it takes to get on your good side."

"I'll take that as a yes," he said before pressing his lips to mine.

I weaved my hand into his hair and kissed him back like it was the most normal thing in the world. _How long have I unconsciously wanted this? It feels almost too normal, too right. _

Ryuzaki separated us just enough to say, "I've noticed that Light-kun does not hesitate to get what he wants."

"I could say the same for you."

"Just try to keep it in your pants. I know how you teenagers are ruled by your hormones."

"How dare you group me in with those mindless creatures."

"You're right. You're more like an old man," he decided.

"Hey! It's not like your any better. You're older than me." I crossed my arms and slid away from him.

"Twenty three isn't that old." The way he said it made him sound like a little kid.

That caught me by surprise. I didn't know whether to expect him to be older or younger than that. It's just not something that I had thought about. "You're twenty three?"

"That **is** what I just said."

"Should I really be associating myself with a pedophile?"

"You knew very well that I was older than you. And you're barely a teenager."

"I just turned seventeen." I liked the look that my statement had resulted.

He stared at me.

"I skipped third grade. Don't tell me that you didn't know that?"

He let his eyes wander away. "It must have slipped my mind."

"Not so eager to get me out of my pants now are you. Afraid you might have a little run-in with the law?" I joked.

"I am the law. But I prefer you with your clothes on actually."

"I was going to say. You'd have to take me to dinner first," I teased.

"Yes. That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I could make sure we got the whole restaurant to ourselves."

I chuckled. "You would really do that?"

"Well why not? I see no problem with disrupting everyone else's plans to fulfill my own."

"It sounds awful when you say it like that."

"I know. I wasn't being completely serious."

"That's a first."

"Well I wasn't going to risk anyone seeing my face. Besides, I constantly save the world. Those who have reservations can give them up. It's the least they can do."

"I don't think I've ever heard you sound more conceited," I admitted.

He shrugged. "And while I'm at it, you could try the thousand dollar ice cream."

"Where would a person even go about buying that in Japan?"

"I specially order it."

"Of course you do," I stated dryly.

"Don't be smart with me. Now go to bed. You have school tomorrow."

"As I recall, you do too."

"I've already gone through it once. I can just bullshit my way through these next two weeks."

"Why would you even go to my school if you knew that there was only three weeks left at the time?"

"For precisely that reason. I wouldn't have to be there long."

"That's still a little strange. School isn't really a challenge when you're smarter than your whole year put together."

"Don't question my authority. I am the adult here."

"You're right. And with that being said, should you really be having this sort of relationship with me," I teased.

"As long as nothing is against your will then age doesn't matter."

"Not to you at least. You don't seem to have a problem with undermining my consent either."

"I do not sweat the small stuff."

My eye twitched. _The 'small stuff'? I thought you were going to ravage and eat me._ "Well you're like the figure of justice. What would the world say if they knew you were propositioning a teenager?"

"That is a moot point, because they will never know."

_That last statement sounded like he was going to keep me locked up in a basement or something._ "If you want this to go anywhere, my dad will though." _Oh, shit. My dad. What the hell am I going to tell him? Now I kind of wish I hadn't said that. _

He must have seen my look of horror because the look in his eyes changed... for the worse. "Speaking of, we should go and tell him," he mused.

"No way in hell," I hissed. _One fucking step at a time._

"One of these days you're going to have to drop your façade. All of them."

"What do you mean 'all of them'," I inquired.

"You act differently with everyone. You act perfect for your family. It surprised Yagami-san the first time you fought with me. He actually didn't think you capable of arguing. Then when you were accused of being Kira... Still you act like a model student when in front of your mother and sister. And then there's Amane-san-"

I groaned. _Crap what the hell am I going to do about her?_

He smirked. "You sound distressed."

"Oh, do I?"

"Most definitely."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "How the hell am I going to break up with her?" _I can't even remember why I agreed to go out with her in the first place._

"You two were really going out?"

"You thought that we were faking?" _Although I can't blame him for that._

"Yes. I also assumed that you were just using her," he admitted.

"Well... that isn't so off."

"At least I was right about something," he muttered.

"Be quiet. That doesn't matter. Just help me figure something out."

"...Why? She is **your** girlfriend."

I rested my head on his shoulder. "Please."

"Do you really want to go there again?"

I repositioned quickly myself for my own sake. "No. Not really."

"Then deal with it on your own."

I sighed. "Fine. Give me your phone." I held out my hand.

"Are you really going to do that over the phone," he asked, but gave me his phone anyway.

"Shut up," I said while dialing.

"Dick," he murmured.

I pushed him. The phone was ringing but then it went to voicemail. _Even better. _"Misa, it's Light. I just wanted to tell you that... well... we need to break up. So... I guess maybe I'll see you around... or maybe not. Goodbye." I closed the phone. "Well? It's done."

"You're a jerk. How is it that you have women falling at your feet?"

"I could call her back and say that I had a gun held to my head by one of her crazy fanboys."

"Not if you don't have a phone," he said, pulling his out of my hand.

"It's probably better that it's not mine though."

"Meaning?"

I smirked. "Once she hears that message, the phone will never stop ringing."

He paused for a moment. Then it seemed as if a light bulb had gone off in his head. He got off the bed and walked over to the window. He wrenched it open and launched the phone into the air. After closing and locking the window again, he came back and sat down again. "Problem solved."

"Well at least now you have me all to yourself."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh boy," he deadpanned. "Now sleep."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Yes master."

"Hmm. Is Light-kun insinuating that I own him? If so, I could have him do quite interesting things."

"Oh, please we both know I wouldn't be on the bottom. I've got more dating experience."

"But I am older. And taller. And more experienced in life," he said, simply.

"By half an inch! And what difference does that make? I bet you don't even know how to... how to..." A deep blush dusted across my face. _Shit. How do I always set myself up for this? _

He pushed me back on the bed. "So you do then? I didn't realize that you give it that much thought," He teased. "Your teenage hormones are running at full blast. So do you really imagine yourself on top? Because I can't. Funny, I think there's a word for what that would make you. What was it? Oh, yes... Uke."

"There's no way in hell!"

"C'mon, work with me. You must accept your destiny. U- K- E." He whispered the last letter in my ear.

"I can spell it. L."

"Then tell me. What would that make me?"

"A horny bastard."

He sighed dramatically. "Go to sleep." He pushed a pillow in my face like he was trying to smother me.

With a note of sarcasm I thought, _the perfect end to the perfect day._

* * *

_I like how L had a Neji moment there at the end. So with that I ask you to leave your reviews of love, hate and all that falls in between. _


	11. Prom is for Wienises

_Oh goodie! Another chapter. First off I'll dedicate this chapter to Ryan Dunn. He died on June 20, 2011 at 3:30 am. Car crash. I found out twelve hours afterward. I couldn't believe it when I heard it. It hurts because I grew up watching Viva La Bam. And now one of the CKY is dead. It sucks.  
R.I.P. Ryan Dunn. ~We love you, man.  
Secondly, I have recently viewed my stories on this website. I was highly disappointed in myself to find that most of the entire story is just dialogue. DX After this chapter I hope to correct that. So I will be reposting the improved chapters. The content will not change, but there will be more in between action activity. I have no idea if the website will alert you to the changes as a 'chapter update' or if you'll just have to check if there is anything new yourself. If someone could answer that question for me, that would be awesome.  
Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy playing Angry Birds online. XD So without further ado, here is your new chapter. _

* * *

Walking to school on Monday was nerve racking. Ryuzaki now knows that I'm gay. Will other people just be able to tell? How would that be possible? Girls are always saying things about a so called 'gaydar'. What does that even mean? There were reasons that I hid what I was for so long. One of them being that I wouldn't have to ask these questions.

Apparently I had started fidgeting enough that Ryuzaki had to point it out and say something. "Relax, Light-kun. You look like you're guilty of having just robbed a bank."

He wasn't helping. "As dumb as this sounds, is there any way a person could tell if I was gay or not?"

He looked at me blankly. "Well if you were to suddenly start making out with me in the hallway they might suspect something. Otherwise, there is no physical way to simply tell if someone is gay."

"What about gaydar?" Any bit of information could be of use to me at this point.

He sighed. "It is a myth. You cannot tell someone is gay just by looking at them. There are what you would call homosexual tendencies that fuel stereotypes of what a gay man might look like, but there is no way to tell for sure. So relax."

"Do I comply to homosexual tendencies?" I inquired.

"Only if you think hard enough about it."

"What's that supposed to mean?! Either I do or I don't!" _This isn't making me feel any better. "_And how do you know for sure anyway?"

"Well taking the stereotypes into consideration, for starters you don't see hair **that** nice on supermodels. You **must **wash it every day. It's perfectly shiny with not a single tangle or strand of grease. To make sure of this, you have a minimum number of hours you will be sure to sleep. I wouldn't have thought it humanly possible to have hair that soft without some sort of genetic altercation. Which I know you've never had. As for how I know of such things as 'gaydar', I came upon that term during my research before entering your school. You didn't think I would go in completely blind did you? Although the various blog sites weren't much help…"

It was slightly humorous to think that he had stumbled upon blogging websites where people just throw their personal business around like it's nothing. Even I wanted nothing to do with those sorts of things. My mind then traveled to what he had said before his small internet tangent. "Can't a guy have beautiful hair?"

"My second point: you ask those sorts of questions. Most guys would be happy with clean hair, but you go the extra mile. You use flamboyant words frequently to describe yourself and others. Most of the time you are overly critical with what everyone wears. You cannot simply choose something to wear; it has to be carefully planned out. And if someone has one button out of place, you have to correct it. Countless times I have heard you critiquing the clothing of passersby. What works well together and what should not be worn in public or at all for that matter."

I stood there speechless after having all that laid out in front of me. He did give it a lot of thought.

"But, you shouldn't worry. No one will give it as much thought as I did. You don't attend school with the smartest of people."

I groaned. "No one is going to suspect you of anything."

"Nothing is any different than it was when we left school on Friday."

My pace slowed a little. "…That's not necessarily true." _If nothing had changed, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now._

Ryuzaki thought this over for a minute. "I guess you're right." His pace also slowed as he thought some more. "So what does this mean," he finally asked. "Are we, as you would say, 'going out'?"

I cursed myself mentally when my heart skipped a beat. I tried not to sound surprised. "Are you asking me out?" I honestly didn't expect this.

He shifted his glance towards the sky. "I guess I am."

I wasn't going to let him get away without proper courtesy. "I'd appreciate it if you were to ask me to my face."

He looked at me. "Must you always be this way, Light-kun?"

"If you want me, my attitude comes with it." _Not that he has much of a choice. We still work together. Now there will just be a label._

He sighed. "If I must." There was a long pause then he looked me in the eyes. "Light-kun, would you like to go out with me?"

I felt as if I had accomplished something. "Yes," I replied and turned and walked away.

He followed. "What now," he asked me.

_Yeah, …what now? The Kira suspect going out with L, that's twisted. _

After not getting a response, he asked, "You are my boyfriend, correct?"

I blushed. _Light Yagami has a boyfriend._ What a weird thought. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Then would you… like to go out this Saturday?"

I stopped walking completely. At this rate I was never going to make it to school if he kept distracting me. And why did he have to say it with such a passive look on his face? "Really? You don't really look like you mean it."

"I am just not used to saying it. I never thought I'd have to," he explained.

"Yeah, who would 'a thought?"

"So…," he started.

"So what?"

It was a little unlike him to not finish a sentence.

"You're killing me, Light-kun. I just asked you out on a date and you are yet to answer."

"Alright, I'll go. What do you have in mind?" _This could be interesting._

He shrugged. "I'll think of something."

"Alright, I'll leave it up to you then." _This is definitely going to be interesting._

We walked in silence for a few minutes before Ryuzaki started the conversation back up. "Light-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"If we're dating, shouldn't you be out of the closet?"

_That's not any better. _"I am out of the closet."

"To everyone?"

_If he's not making my life a living hell in one way, he has to be doing it in another._ "I can't…do that. At least not yet. I have too much going for me right now. It could ruin everything. What would everyone think? And my father… He thinks I'm the perfect son. What do you think would happen if he found out?" _He'd be disappointed._  
"So you want to keep our relationship from him? You are going to have to tell him sooner or later." He checked the time on his cell phone.

We were in front of the school now. "And I choose later," I said stubbornly. "There's too much at stake."

"So you wouldn't even do it for me?" he mused with a feinted disappointment.

"Don't think of it that way," I muttered.

"Then how should I think of it?"

We walked through the front doors of the school. We were still a little early, just the way I liked it. Arriving early for school showed that I was serious student. I turned to him and said, "I don't know. Just not like that."

"You're only hurting yourself and I by keeping it a secret," he informed me.

"I know, but it'll hurt either way. Sorry." I opened my locker.

"Don't be." He sighed. "Just do it when you're ready."

"Who knows when that'll be," I muttered to no one in particular as I shut my locker.

The rest of the morning was eventless and boring. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. I concentrated on my situation. I couldn't ignore it and there wasn't any easy solution. I would have to come clean. For me, for him, for both of us.

The bell chimed for lunch to start. I went to sit under the tree knowing that Ryuzaki most likely wouldn't be anywhere else.

"Planning on riding me again?" I asked.

"No, it's not really something I plan ahead of time."

"Just a spur of the moment kind of thing," I chuckled.

"Exactly," he confirmed.

There was a momentary silence. "So what have you brought in attempt to put yourself into cardiac arrest today?" He always had an unlimited amount of sweets at his beck and call.

"Mini e' Claires."

"How is it that you have something new every day? You lived in England, right? Isn't there a designated time of day for drinking tea and eating sweets there?" The way I asked those questions made it seem like I was interrogating him.

He finished off the first e' Claire. "There is almost an infinite number of sweets in the world. It wouldn't be that hard to eat something new each day. And how did you know that I used to live in England?" he inquired.

"That first time we played tennis. You told me that you won first place in England's junior tennis championships. I just assumed that you lived there."

He popped a whole e' Claire into his mouth. "Hmm. Well I don't know about the rest of the country, but I certainly ate sweets at certain times every day," he deadpanned.

"But then again, when aren't you eating them?" I joked.

"That is not important." He ate two of them at once this time. It didn't surprise me when some of the cream was sticking to the side of his mouth. But it seriously bothered me. Whenever anything was out of place it bothered me.

And what's worse about it was that I had the sudden urge to lick it off. This was not a normal Light Yagami action. I _must restrain myself in public. Like I've always done before. Our going out should not change my public habits._ But that wasn't getting rid of the cream and he didn't seem to notice that it was there.

"Light-kun, you look uncomfortable. Is something wrong?"

_You're damn right something is wrong! Can you not tell that you have cream sticking to the side of your lips?!_ It was impossible to ignore. And it was mocking me. I'd had enough with this bullshit. I took a quick survey of the surrounding area. There weren't many people around and they all looked absorbed in their own conversations. I decided that if I was quick it would be safe. I looked around once more. Still there was no one watching. My paranoia and my OCD were having it out inside my head. My OCD happened to be stronger though. I leaned toward him and used my index finger to wipe it away. Its final destination was my mouth. For the first time I actually saw him blush. He was human and could display such actions after all.

"Light-kun, what exactly are you doing?"

I pulled back. "It was really bothering me."

He looked amused. "No need to get defensive Light-kun. I appreciate the gesture. But I thought that you would have had a little more self control in such a public area."

"Maybe I don't care what other people think anymore." I knew that this wasn't true.

"Then kiss me."

"Definitely not." _There is no way in hell._

"See, you do care." He lightly smacked my cheek with his fingers.

I sighed. He's right. _What am I going to do about this? _

The silence that was between us was then interrupted by Keiton running and screaming. "Ryuzaki!"

In response to his sing-songy voice I said, "I swear that kid gives me a headache." I rubbed my temples to prove my point.

"Be nice, Light-kun. You'll scare him away."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, master."

Keiton approached us. "Why is Ryuzaki your master?"

"Don't worry about it Keiton," Ryuzaki replied.

Keiton sat down in front of us. He looked tired, but that didn't take away from his bubbly personality. "So are you going to prom Ryuzaki?"

"What is this prom you speak of?"

We both looked at him. I did a mental face palm. "It's the last dance seniors are able to go to being that we graduate," I explained. "You invite a date, get tickets, dress up, and basically go to the dance."

"When is this prom?"

"Next Friday." My eye twitched.

"And don't forget the crowning of the prom king and queen!" Keiton added. "We all know who the king is going to be this year." He looked at me. "And since you're a senior, you're obligated to go. I remember last year you didn't even go to prom, but you still got a few votes to be made the king." He laughed.

My eye twitched again. "I remember hearing something about that."

"Just what you need, Light-kun, the title of King to fuel your ego."

"Hey! I don't want to be the prom king. It's just a load of crap if you ask me. It will do nothing for my future."

"And you'll probably get invited by the entire female student population like the past three years." He laughed even harder.

Ryuzaki poked my cheek. "You're just too desirable for your own good."

I ignored his finger being thrusted into my cheek. "I'm glad it hasn't started yet. I want another week of peace."

"You just jinxed it, Light-kun," he said using his other hand to point to an area twenty feet away.

Sure enough, walking towards us were four girls.

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered.

When they approached me, all at once they said, "Hi, Light!"

I could have sworn my eye twitched again.

One of them spoke. "So we were wondering if you would like to go to prom with one of us. 'Cuz that would be super cool if you did. And it would be like the greatest night ever!"

"We could make it worth your while," another one said.

_Yeah right…_ I pulled the best fake smile I could out of my ass. "I'm sorry. I'm just not interested in going to prom."

"Oh," one of the girls said quietly. "Well… see you later I guess."

One girl spoke up, "If you change your mind though…" She paused in what I assumed was supposed to be a dramatic manner. "You can always look for us."

"Sure," I said, fake smile still equipped. "If I'm ever looking for a date, you'll be the first girls to cross my mind."

Seemingly satisfied, they said their goodbyes and walked back toward the school.

"I wouldn't count on it," I said to myself.

"This is only the beginning. It's going to get a hell of a lot worse," Keiton stated.

"Thanks for the input, Keiton," I said darkly. _I don't need him reminding me._

He flinched away from me. "Heh….heh… No problem. S-so, Ryuzaki… are you going to prom?"

"Ryuzaki? At a social event?" I scoffed.

His eyes narrowed. "Well considering that it's customary to bring a date, I'd have to ask someone. But since Light-kun is being a dick right now, I don't really feel like asking him."

Pink flooded my face. "Wha-what?"

"You're being a dick," he repeated.

"N-no. You were going to…ask me to prom?" _Was he really? Even though we are going out I just assumed that he would think that it was a stupid idea. Obligation or not, I wasn't planning on going._

He paused then said, "I was considering it."

I looked at him expectantly. _Now he has to ask me._

He raised an eyebrow at my expression. "Yes?"

"Well aren't you going to ask me?"

"Maybe later." He turned back to face Keiton like an important conversation wasn't even going on.

Rrriiiiiiipp. That was the sound of my heart and ego ripping in two.

I quickly got to my feet. "Bastard!"

He sighed and yanked on my sleeve to put me back into a sitting position. Then he wrapped one arm around my shoulder and reclined my head against his shoulder. "Oh, Light-kun, did you want me to ask you to prom?"

My eyes narrowed. _What do you think, you son of a bitch? _

He stroked my hair. Normally I wouldn't let anyone get away with touching my hair. "Light-kun, Light-kun, what will we do with you?"

I closed my eyes and sighed in defeat. _I give up. You stress me out. _

"AW! Are you guys going out? You make a cute couple!"

My eyes snapped open. _Fucking Keiton. He's still here. I overestimated his oblivious nature. He noticed the change in our behavior after all. Can't he find something better to do?_ I ought'a kill his sorry ass the first chance I get. I could make it look like an accident. _I just hate this kid. He's a fucking fake. No one is this happy all the time. He's probably covering up the pain of his tragic home life. _

"Keiton, would you mind leaving us alone for a while? I'll talk to you later," Ryuzaki said calmly.

He bounced to his feet. "Alright! I'll see you later!" He waved and practically skipped off.

Still sensing my anger Ryuzaki said, "Light-kun, you may not maul Keiton." He was still stroking my hair.

"But it would be fun," I stated simply.

He gripped my chin and directed it towards himself. His face was very close to mine. "Would Light-kun like to go to prom with me?"

"No shit, Sherlock. Great deduction."

* * *

Ryuzaki's POV

Light-kun agreed to go to prom with me. In his own way, I guess. Obviously my classes were being aced. As far as I knew no one at the school suspected me of being L. The Kira case was at a standstill. I had no more proof of Light-kun being Kira than I did a week ago. Criminals were still being killed and at the same rate. The days mostly passed by in a blur now that I have adopted this new routine of going to school. I wouldn't say that it's boring exactly, but it's not interesting either. Light-kun and I haven't fought all week. We're probably due for one soon.

I did not share my thoughts with Light-kun as we entered our room at the Kira headquarters. I did however ask him, "So is Light-kun looking forward to tomorrow?"

"That depends. Where are we going?" He has been pressing for hints all week.

"It's still a secret, Light-kun. What makes you think that I would tell you now if I haven't told you anything before?"

"Well you never know. I could have gotten lucky this time around."

"If you think that, you are seriously misinformed."

He crossed his arms. "Please," he implored. "I don't like surprises."

"Or girls asking you to prom."

He groaned. "How many is it up to so far?"

I had taken to carrying a small counting device. I pulled it out of my pocket and told him, "This week forty nine girls have asked you to the prom." It was almost bothersome. If it weren't for Light-kun's expression and response right after each and every one of them had asked him, I would have dealt with these overly zealous girls myself. They took every opportunity they could to ask him to prom. When he entered the building, when he entered a class room, when he was at his locker, before he entered the locker room for gym- some girls even tried to follow him in a couple times, in the hallway, and during lunch. What surprised me was when the same girls tried asking him again as if his answer would be different a day later. But regardless to who asked him he always let them down with the same response, 'Sorry, I'm already going with someone else.' My expression to this was nothing less than smug.

It seemed like in no time at all the entire female student body knew that Light Yagami was going to prom with someone that wasn't them. But that didn't stop them from trying anyway.

I chuckled. "If only they knew that the object of their affections was a flaming homosexual. The look on their faces would be priceless."

"Yeah, but would it be worth it when everyone that knew, and everyone would know, started to hate us?"

"Light-kun will always have me. And probably Matsuda-san. He's not really one to judge others by that mean," I said to him.

He grimaced. "Oh boy, Matsuda."

"You need to learn to swallow your pride and just accept who you are. Those who really love you will accept you too," I explained. It was common sense that if someone loved you enough they wouldn't care who you decided to love. At least I thought so. "Besides, how is it going to look to your father when I take you to-" I quickly shut my mouth.

That got him listening though. He grinned. "Take me to where?"

"To bed. I'm establishing a curfew." I pushed him towards the bed.

"But it's only ten thirty!" he whined.

"You're always complaining about how I don't get enough sleep. So now I wish to get more and you're telling me otherwise?"

He sighed. "At least let me get changed and ready first." He pulled his shirt over his head. "This better be some damn good place we're going to," he muttered.

"I did my research. You should like it, Light-kun."

"Does it have food normal people would choose for a meal?" he inquired.

"Normal meaning?"

"Is there food not covered in sugar that I will eat and enjoy?"

"Certainly," I confirmed. I knew he was going to be finicky about this.

"Good….. So….what are we going to do about prom?"

"What do you mean?" _There's more to it than just showing up?_

"We have to color coordinate with what we're wearing. Preferably suits. White and purple are not options."

"Why not?" _He is making this so complicated._

He leaped into an immediate explanation. "White is tacky," he put it simply. "And if we were to wear purple it's like saying straight out that we're gay."

"And going to prom with another guy will not make us seem gay?" _That does not make any sense what so ever._

He got this 'don't question my authority' look on his face and said, "That's not the point. And light blue isn't an option either."

I rolled my eyes. _This isn't even over. Nowhere close. He's going to go on like this until after the prom. Picking at every little detail until it's perfect. _

"Take me seriously, Ryuzaki," he commanded. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right."

"Why can't we just wear black?" _This wasn't that big of a decision. He is blowing things out of proportion. _

He paused. "That's brilliant."

I was mentally face palming. _You have got to be kidding me. Has this prom fiasco turned his brain to mush? _"Is prom really that big of a deal?"

"Of course it is! Prom is the last chance to leave an impression on people. I want to leave a magnificent last impression. I want people to remember me as **the best** valedictorian this school has ever known. It. Will. Happen," he concluded.

"You are a very interesting person."

"Of course I am. I've dedicated my life to being interesting," he explained.

"Sometimes you amaze me."

"Good. And now, since a curfew has been instilled, I am going to bed," he said as he climbed under the covers.

"Goodnight then," I said as I pulled out my laptop. I went over to sit on the bed.

"Yeah…. Goodnight."

By the time that the laptop was fully started he was already asleep.

Because I knew so little about prom I decided to do some research. I typed 'prom' into the search bar. The screen read 454,000,000 results. _Oh, my. That is a lot of results._ I clicked the first link. And a few after that. Some of them said basically the same thing. From what I gathered about prom, I had one question. _Is this why prom is so important to him? I never would have even thought of the possibility. _

I looked the sleeping Light-kun beside me. I blushed. He looked so innocent while he slept. It was almost like the conscious Light-kun and the unconscious Light-kun were two totally different people.

I shut my laptop and waited for sleep to take me. I was suddenly uneasy as I thought about was to come. I sighed. _I'll deal with it tomorrow. _

* * *

_In case you haven't noticed, the title of the chapter comes from something Ellen Page said during the movie_ Juno_. If you did notice, good for you.  
Remember, I like feedback. _


	12. Sur le Pont

_Awesome. It's been so long since I gave you guys a new chapter. But this means that I am done editing the previous chapters. So go back and see- they're better now. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friends Anthony and James. Anthony for doing me yet another favor of the same sort and for James' advice on the after effect. I'm hoping both will be of some use to me.  
I hope everyone had a good Halloween. This year was the best I've ever had. ;D  
So with that, enjoy the new chapter. _

* * *

Ryuzaki's POV

Waking up, I didn't feel the pressure of the night before.

Light-kun stirred beside me in the bed.

"Good morning, Light-kun."

He rolled onto his stomach taking some of the blankets with him and rested his head in his arms. He seemed to awaken quite quickly this morning for he said, "Hey," in a seductive tone. Whether it was intentional or not, I am unsure of.

"What do you want for breakfast sleeping beauty?" I teased him.

He blushed and hid his face in the mattress. "Shut up!" It came out muffled, but I heard it well enough.

Mainly just to gage his reaction I grabbed his waist and flipped him over so that he was laid out in my lap. "So what's it going to be?"

"Eggs," he answered seriously and without a moment's hesitation.

"You have a problem," I told him.

"I do not. There is nothing wrong with eating eggs every once and a while."

"If by every once and a while you mean every day until you get sick, then yes, you do eat them every once and a while. You may want to consider getting yourself some help."

"I don't think a rehab for eggs exists. It's not such a bad thing to enjoy."

"You have a higher chance of getting salmonella. Shouldn't that worry you?" I pushed him out of my lap and got out of bed to use the phone.

Light-kun didn't look so happy to be thrown around.

"Relax, I'm just ordering your salvation." I picked up the phone and pressed the appropriate numbers. When I was done, I walked back over to the bed and sat down.

I didn't even have time to readjust my position before he leaned close to me and asked, "So where are you taking me?"

"I believe we had this conversation last night. My answer remains the same. It's a surprise." I poked his forehead.

"Hey," he complained. "What was that for?" He rubbed his hand over his head.

"You're in my bubble. Don't complain, Light-kun, it's not attractive."

"What do I care if you feel that way," he asked, obviously not thinking it over.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't have to take you out tonight." And for the added effect, "Or to prom either."

"You wouldn't dare go there." He glared at me. "I would make your life hell if it cost me every inch of my soul. That is a promise. No one cancels plans with Light Yagami."

I leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead. When I pulled back, he still looked annoyed.

He sat up and crossed his arms. "Don't think that changes anything."

I shrugged. "There was a twelve percent chance of that occurring. I thought I'd try anyway."

"So you won't even give me a hint? Not even for cheesecake with strawberries on top?"

I snorted at his offer. "I can have that anytime I want. Your offer means little to me."

"You're no fun, Ryuzaki. All I'm asking for is a hint."

"But once I give you that, you'll ask for another one. And then another one. So my answer is, and will remain, just wait and see."

Light groaned loudly and fell onto the bed.

* * *

Evening arrived and our handcuffs were unlocked. I was debating whether or not to blindfold him because I knew that it would piss him off. I could tell that he didn't know what to expect when he saw what I was wearing; a white silk shirt and dark two hundred dollar designer jeans. It didn't surprise me that he could call out their brand name from just looking.

He chuckled. "What's the occasion, Ryuzaki?

"Does it shock you to see that I have nice clothes?"

"Just a little." It looked like he wanted to say more, but he kept his mouth shut.

But shocked or not, he followed suit; black shirt, black pants. That color always made him seem devious, like he had an ulterior motive. He could definitely rob a bank in style. I wondered if he was doing it on purpose.

It didn't take him as long as I thought it would to get dressed, but he made up for it with the time he spent in the bathroom sculpting his hair to perfection. When he finally emerged he was practically sparkling with pride.

"Have a good time in there?"

"Don't mock me. I can't just snap my fingers and magically make my hair this god-like. It's a skill I have honed and perfected with time. "

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, forgive me for being so insensitive."

"Don't push your luck Ryuzaki," he warned.

"Let's go, Light-kun. Yagami-san might decide to make an appearance soon. He'll be wondering where we went."

It didn't take long for those words to register. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go," he said quickly. As he was power walking out the door he suddenly stopped. "Wait," he said turning to me. "What about Watari?"

"He already knows," I said while keeping up my walking pace. That was an awkward conversation to have, even for me.

"_Watari, I think there is something you may need to know."_

"_Yes, what is it?"_

"_Well, you see, Light-kun and I are pursuing a relationship."_

_There was a moment of awkward silence._

"_Is that really the wisest decision?"_

"_Probably not, but I'll take the risk."_

"_Is this about the Kira case?"_

"_For the first time, it actually isn't"_

"_So you mean to tell me that you have feelings for Light?"_

"_I guess I do. I know it is strange and I didn't expect it either. Out of all the outcomes this could have brought, I never would have thought that this could be one of them."_

"_What do you see in him, if I may ask?"_

"_I see past this case. He is a handful and he doesn't always have the best intentions, but he is a good person at heart. I would also derive this from our share of knowledge. He can legitimately compete with me. I haven't had this much fun in ages. And if it turns out he isn't Kira I would like to invite him to solve more cases with me."_

"_And if it does turn out that he is Kira? What will you do then?"_

"_I'd deal with it when the time came."_

"_As long as you do what is right. You can't let him sway your decision" _

"_I am aware of that."_

"_Then I think we are done here."_

"_I think you're right."_

Yes, that certainly was awkward.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Light-kun asking, "So… what are his thoughts?"

"He's relatively fine with it. He is a bit wary though. But that's to be expected." We had reached the front doors without a hitch.

"Yeah, I guess so." He seemed a little disappointed. I'd have thought that he would be used to being under suspicion by now.

The car pulled up in front of us. I walked up and held the door for him.

"Thank you," he said. He didn't even complain about being treated like a girl.

I nodded and got in the car after him.

The car ride was full of small talk, something about Keiton's creepy younger brother, and sideways glances from Watari in the mirror. Nothing was of much importance.

When we pulled up in front of the restaurant, Light-kun's face was priceless. "Not what you were expecting," I asked him.

"I didn't know what to expect. On one hand it could have been something like this and on the other hand you could have been fucking with me," he replied as we were getting out of the car.

"Fair enough." Truth is I had gone through careful consideration as to where I would bring him. I wanted to bring him to somewhere he'd least expect. Partly because it was out first date and partly because it would completely screw up his perception of me. I was entitled to a little fun. And messing with his head is fun for me. So that was what brought us to one of the few French restaurants in Japan. He liked the finer things in life, and that was how the French dined.

The inside also met his approval. He chuckled a little when he saw that there were very few people aside from a few staff meandering around the restaurant. "As good as this looks," he started, "there must be something good here for you."

"Yes, you have no idea how many stars I would give the desserts." This statement brought my thought to the first time I had been here. Their make of chocolate and crème was decadent enough to melt on my tongue upon contact.

He rolled his eyes. "That's the one thing that I could expect tonight. You would never consider this place if they didn't have renowned desserts."

We were lead to a private room in the back. "You're probably right about that," I said as we were seated. I even refrained from sitting in my usual position at the cost of losing forty percent of my thinking ability.

Even at the table he was looking all around and absorbing his surroundings. It was strange seeing him react this way when normally nothing can surprise him. He always had a knowledge about everything he did and experienced. It was strange to see him react to something he had no previous encounter to. It was like I was baring witness to a Light-kun more anchored in childlike curiosity.

Our waiter came around momentarily to take our orders. He was my height, but with a more full build. His hair was a shade darker than Light-kun's and neat, though longer than I would have deemed fit for a waiter. He was nice enough though.

After he took our orders and disappeared into the back of the restaurant I had remembered about something I had read online. I could assume the statistics of the matter, but I had no awareness of what could be falsified or not. My social skills in that area were lacking. I deemed it important enough to ask Light-kun about it. It wasn't at all appropriate to the situation, but better now than when he will be eating.

When I went to ask him though, he began talking. "So have you been here before?"

"Only once." I paused for a moment then decided to mess with him. "He was my first love," I mused. "Why I couldn't feel anything after he left…"

Light-kun choked on the water that he was drinking. "There was someone before me?!"

"Of course not. I can't believe you actually believed me."

"You're a sick bastard," he accused.

"Sometimes. But to answer your question, I really have been here only once. That was enough to know that the food here is delicious."

"You mean that the dessert is delicious," he corrected me.

"Yes, but I'm going to assume that the main course is just as appetizing. Or at least up to your standards," I assured him.

"I can't help appreciating the finer things in life."

"That's not a bad thing. As long as you can appreciate the lesser things too."

"I guess so. The simple fact that I'm alive and well should be enough to be happy about."

"It should," I agreed.

"As long as it's not only the little things happening to me."

I rolled my eyes and there was a long pause before I said, "There has been something I've been meaning to ask you." This would be awkward at his expense.

"Yeah, what is it," he asked while taking another sip of his water.

"Why do you really want to go to prom?"

"Well one, you asked me. And two, I'm a senior. I'm sort of obligated to go."

"So do you have any plans for what is happening after prom?"

"No. I have no interest in going to one of those after parties. All that goes on is drinking till dawn and waking up with the biggest hangover of your life," he said with a look of distain. "I'm above that sort of thing." He took another sip of water.

_Maybe that isn't his motive… _"So you are not planning on having sexual intercourse with me?"

For the second time that night Light-kun choked on his water.

His face turned scarlet and in between coughs he asked, "How can you put it so bluntly? And what the hell gave you that idea?"

"I read online that that's what happens when a couple goes to prom, in most cases. I was just wondering if you plan on doing the same."

He wiped his mouth on his napkin. "Those are just stories. Not everybody does that."

"I see." _Now that that's been cleared up._

"We've been dating for hardly a week. It's not really the time to consider it."

"I suppose not. But you'll consider it eventually," I told him.

"Me? Why am I the only one being mentioned?"

"Because I'm not deterred or motivated by this. And your hormones will eventually get the best of you."

His face turned a deeper red. "Can we not talk about this now?"

"I guess I could have your father do it," I said with a teasing tone.

His eyes widened in shock. "You want my father to talk to me about gay sex?!" He said it more like a whispering shout.

"If you won't discuss it with me, then yes." The quota for messing with him has not yet been fulfilled.

"Absolutely not. No way in hell," he said simply.

"Then we shall talk about it later," I concluded.

The waiter came over to our table carrying what we had ordered. "Smells delicious, I hope you both like it." Then more to Light-kun, "Tell me if you need anything," he said, before walking off.

Light-kun looked at me and said, "Is it just me or did he have a spring to his step as he left?"

"It's just your hunger getting to you," I told him. "Now eat your food before it gets cold."

He happily obliged. I dug my spoon into one of my tiramisus. The dark chocolate gave it a strong flavor._ I could live here forever. _

I looked over at light-kun. He seemed to be enjoying his dish as well. He gave a hum of approval.

"This is a good change from what we usually eat. Maybe not yours so much though," he laughed.

It was rare to see him genuinely laugh. "You have no idea what you're saying, Light-kun. I rarely eat sweets of this decadence."

That made him laugh again, then he went back to his food. Not much talking was done until we finished eating.

Light-kun leaned back in his chair. "I don't think I could eat another bite."

"That's good, I don't want you to get fat," I told him.

He stared sharply at me. "Don't push me, Ryuzaki."

I was about to reply when the waiter came back over to us. "Everything all right here?" He looked at me. "I know you've already had some," he turned his attention to Light-kun, "so can I interest you in some dessert?"

"No, thank you. I'm pretty full."

He smiled. "Are you sure? I can get you anything." Emphasis on the 'anything'.

Now my eye was twitching. _Is he flirting with Light-kun?_

"I did say anything," the man repeated.

_Yes, he is flirting with Light-kun, desperately. Is he really going to do this in front of me? _I was going to step in before Light-kun decided to let him down gently and vaguely with his heart warming and fake smile.

"He's with me," I interjected. "And when I say with, I mean **with**."

He raised one eyebrow, looked at me in an assessing manner and said, "Oh… sorry."

Light-kun looked at the waiter like he was the only one allowed to give me an attitude. Then he said in a low voice that caught me off guard, "Actually, you look like just the man to get me a nice…." With a pause, he looked at the waiter from the floor to the top of his head. "…tall glass of get the fuck out," he said with a sugary shaprness.

Light-kun looked fierce. The waiter looked appalled. Then he stormed off.

"That was annoying," Light-kun said. He crossed his arms and looked to the side with angry sarcasm. Then he broke out into a grin.

"Yes, I can't believe he thought for a moment I would actually hand you over."

"He's nowhere near my type," he stated.

"Then what is your type, may I ask?"

It appeared that he was thinking then, "You," he replied simply.

* * *

The ride back was uneventful. Except for us constantly cutting down the waiter. We were pointing out things that at the time we hadn't made a conscious realization of.

"I assume you both had a good time," Watari asked as we all got out of the car.

"Yeah, it was great. Except for that waiter," Light-kun replied.

"Yes," he chuckled. "I've heard."

Light-kun and I walked back into the building. The waiter topic still as fresh as when it started.

"There you are Light. I was wondering where you two were," Yagami-san greeted us.

"Uh, hey dad." _Really Light-kun was that the best you could do?_

"So where have you been this entire time," he asked.

I answered for him. "Light-kun and I went out for the evening. He needed to get out, so I took him to dinner."

Matsuda, who was standing in the doorway, came running up to us. "So like a date?!"

Light-kun gave him a homicidal look. It wasn't hard to tell what he was thinking. Something along the lines of, '_I'm going to smother him in his fucking sleep!_' Probably…

I tried my best at sarcasm. "Yes, Matsuda-san. Like a date." I then rolled my eyes.

"Oh, wow! Seriously?! You two would make a really cute couple!"

Light-kun was positively seething.

"Calm down, Light-kun. We don't have psychotic homicide insurance," I told him.

"Then tell him to shut the hell up," he growled.

"S-sorry, Light. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Whatever," he muttered, storming off.

I sighed. "You really need to learn when to keep your mouth shut, Matsuda-san," I said to him. Then I went after Light-kun.

I went to the most logical place he might be; our bedroom. I found him lying on the end of the bed. His legs were hanging off the edge.

"Light-kun," I addressed him.

"Yeah," he responded.

"Are you alright?" Of course he wasn't, but it was polite to ask and I didn't want him complaining later.

"I don't know. He said that right in front of my dad. Eventually he'll get suspicious. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

I sat next to him on the bed. "So are you going to tell him?"

"I'm still thinking about it. It's like I'm in the middle of a bridge and I can't decide which side I'd rather be on. On one side I sacrifice my freedom, and on the other I have no idea what new dangers lay ahead."

"Maybe it would be better to think about in the morning. Besides, as I recall, you owe me a conversation. And," I said, making a point out of it, "it'll help get your mind off of this."

Instantly he was aware of what I was talking about. He blushed. "Do we have to do this now? I just want to go to bed."

"You're already in bed. And yes, we must do it now. If we don't, you'll just keep finding some excuse to put it off. It doesn't hurt to talk about it now."

"Ryuzaki, we're talking about butt-sex, it's going to hurt either way."

My quota for the day was just about done. "So I'm assuming you know the dynamics of it then?"

"Yes, I know the dynamics of it. I'm not a moron," he stated.

"Then explain it to me," I said simply. Of course I already knew, but it was fun to watch him squirm.

"There is no way in hell I am explaining it to you. That is so damn awkward."

"Then I'm going to assume that you really don't know and now I'll have to explain it to you."

He blushed. "Please don't. I've been tortured enough for one night. That stupid waiter-"

"Don't speak of him now," I said with mock annoyance. "Especially not in bed. I'll start think that you want him instead of me."

He shuddered. "Not even." He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into him. Our lips collided. "Do you still think I want him," he asked after breaking apart.

"Yes," I whispered. "But I'll make you forget." I brought our lips together again.

He returned the favor and I pushed him down towards the head of the bed. I slowly moved my mouth down his jaw line. He gave a moan of pleasure as I sucked the base of his neck. I put my hands on his hips to keep him from squirming too much underneath me. He had one hand tangled in my hair while the other gripped my shoulder.

I bit his neck lightly and he groaned. His grip on my hair tightened when I dragged my tongue along the side of his neck. I stopped when I got to his collar bone and concentrated my attention there. I bit and sucked, eliciting a noise from Light-kun that brought color to my face.

"Aaahh!" He wrapped the hand he had on my shoulder around my neck. His face was completely red. I never thought that he could make a face like this, let alone allow someone to see it. Though he probably wasn't aware of what he looked like. This would be a huge stab to his dignity.

I straddled him and begun to unbutton his shirt. With my body, I pressed him into the bed. For the first time I noticed him start to become hard against me.

Feeling the new pressure put on his body he pushed upwards with his hips, grinding them into mine. This filled me with an unfamiliar carnal desire. I had never before found myself wanting this sort of friction.

I brought my lips to his searing chest and kissed my way down it. After reaching his navel, I rose back up and took one of his nipples in my mouth. He let out a deep moan. I rolled my tongue over it and he squirmed frantically under me.

I held his arms down and bit him. Not hard enough to make him bleed or cause serious injury, but enough to make him groan even louder than the first time.

"Ryuzaki….," he muttered. His mood was now prominently displayed in the front of his pants and I could feel it through my own.

I bent down to his ear and whispered, "Yes, Light-kun?"

He immediately took advantage of my attention to free his arms and wrap them around my neck. He crushed his lips against mine.

It was at that moment I heard a noise that gave me a heart attack without the help of Kira. It was the noise of two people being completely screwed.

The door knob jiggled and turned. Soichiro Yagami stepped into the room to find his son being straddled on the bed, shirt open, by his boss, L.

The look on his face was priceless, but ours probably was too. Never before this had I felt like I had just been caught with my hand in the cookie jar. And this particular cookie jar was not a good one to have my hand in.

Oh.

Shit.

* * *

Light's POV

I wrapped my arms around his neck. I almost feel like giving in. _UHHGG! That's the uke in you saying that! Do not give in! Don't give up so easily, _I told myself. _When this is done and over, I am going to be the one on top! There is no way that I am giving in to him! If that bastard thinks he can take advantage of me, he has another thing coming. _

Apparently we both did though. Because the doorknob turned and HE of all people in the universe stepped into the room.

Oh.

Fucking.

Shit.

Never in my life had I wanted get out of a situation more than I did right now. What would he think? Probably what anyone would think if they saw their son being straddled by their boss, shirt hanging open in abandon. How did we not lock the door?

"Light," he gasped. "What is this?"

I bolted up and off of the bed. "I-I can explain!" Not that it would make any of this any better. I was already screwed beyond the point of no return.

"Then explain to me what is going on here," he demanded. I couldn't quite tell what he could be feeling. His face only showed shock.

Before I could open my mouth though, Ryuzaki answered. "Light-kun and I have a relationship," he stated simply.

My face became heated. _How can he put it so bluntly?_

My father looked at me. "Light, is this true?"

All I could answer was, "Yes."

He stared at me in disbelief. "How long has this been going on?"

"About a week," I told him numbly. Even if he can't see, I am shaking on the inside. I had been so careful up until recently to not show people who I really was. Then Ryuzaki got in, now my dad has too.

"I see….," he said quietly.

"Dad-"

"No, Light. Don't…say anything. I need to think." He turned around and left out the door we had failed to lock.

I stood there, frozen in the middle of the room.

"Light-kun," Ryuzaki, who was still sitting on the bed made an attempt to get my attention.

Without turning around I asked, "What do you think he'll say?"

"I don't know, Light-kun."

I turned back to him and he pulled me into his arms.

* * *

_HELL YEAH! Yet another suicide pause. I hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review.  
Just so that you don't have to use a translator; the chapter title is French for 'Over the bridge'.  
At one point in this chapter I said '_Their make of chocolate and crème'. Make is an older way of saying version.


	13. Glass Hearts and Handcuffs

_I'm sorry for taking so long. School got in the way and I couldn't get back in the swing of things. Then life got in the way and now I have new commitments. I want to apologize to __OdiousMachine__ for __inadvertent__ly lying about when the next update was to come. DX I want to thank all of you for sticking around. It means the world to me.  
I will dedicate this chapter to the Universe. My life has been on a roll these past few months and I can't comprehend being happier. It is also the reason for this new chapter. So I guess what I'm saying is appreciate all the small things in life. A hundred of them can build up to be better than one big thing.  
__**I regret to inform you that I have re-edited my entire story. The first time was to make it better. This time I did it to add more purpose to the ending I've chosen and to make the overall story more interesting. So I've changed a bit of things…And added characters…. I had no idea where I was going with this until I typed this chapter. DX So before you read this chapter go and reread the entire story. Otherwise it will make less sense. I'm sorry.**__  
So now I guess I will get to the new chapter. _

* * *

I awoke the next morning to the sun shining and birds singing. I didn't feel as happy as the morning suggested; it was quite the opposite. I wanted to skip today altogether. Last night was the prelude to something stressful and agonizing. My father, sometime today, would pull me aside to talk. If that were to happen sooner than later, we could get it over with, but then I would have to go the rest of the day with his words. If he were to come to me later than sooner, my anxiety level would have time to go through the roof. Neither option was better than the other. It wasn't as if I could change the outcome anyway. If lying were an option, I would clearly choose it, but with what he had seen last night that was far from the case. This was something, try as I might, I couldn't get out of.

Ryuzaki shifted in bed next to me. "Did Light-kun sleep well," he asked.

"Not at all," I replied quietly. How in the world could I be expected to with the knowledge that a life changing event was about to occur? It was only hours away and maybe I wouldn't even be given that much time. Everything will change after today regardless of what my father says to me. That might be what worries me the most; the fact that something is going to change and that I have to plan the rest of my life accordingly.

I've already changed in little ways. A few weeks ago I would never have budged an inch in response to any question or challenge. I would have let nothing bother me. Now I act less like a borderline sociopath and more like a human being. The problem with letting one wall down is that more are guaranteed to follow. I gave Ryuzaki an inch into the box that surrounds me and he took that first wall down like it was his job. Now he's knocking down whatever he can get his hands on. I don't want to lose all that I am to him. I know that I need enough of those walls to keep my structure.

"Just don't think about it," he deadpanned. He made it sound as if that simple solution could solve my problem.

"It's not just going to go away if I don't think about it, Ryuzaki." _Even if I could…_

"Maybe you just aren't trying hard enough. If the encounter with your father is inevitable, then there is no point in worrying about it."

"Like I said, it's not that easy."

Ryuzaki rolled his eyes at me. I guess I shouldn't expect him to understand. He doesn't have any parents to have these kinds of conversations with. Watari sort of counts, but it just seems like he'll go along with whatever Ryuzaki says.

I sighed and got out of bed to start the day. The last thing I wanted was to be late and have my father assume something.

* * *

Walking into the workroom held a personal air of tension for me. If my expressionless face could be deciphered, anyone's first guess would have been that a substantial amount of proof was found to convict me of being Kira. Thankfully that was not the case. I don't think my father could take that on top of everything else.

In the eyes of everyone else, it was just another day. Greetings were exchanged in the tone that suggested that no headway was made in the case and that we weren't going anywhere any time soon. Matsuda was the only one with a consistent smile from day to day. It's a mystery how he does it. For once it actually lifted my mood… if only slightly.

"Good morning, Light! You too, Ryuzaki!"

"Yes, yes, good morning, Matsuda-san," Ryuzaki said, waving him off emotionlessly.

We'd sat in our seats on the opposite side of the room. Ryuzaki, some time ago, had said it was because he needed to concentrate and he didn't want anyone's messes getting in his way. I recalled rolling my eyes at this.

I glanced over to my father. He wasn't looking at me, but seemed forcefully attentive to whatever he was working on. Maybe he was working up the nerve to confront me. I tried not to let my mind wander to how long it could be until then.

Turns out he only let the tension build for about fifteen minutes before he asked to talk to me.

"Light, may I speak to you?" I cautiously rose out of my seat and took notice of how he was avoiding eye contact with me. Ryuzaki also got out of his chair. "If you don't mind," he looked at Ryuzaki, "I'd prefer to talk to him alone."

He just sighed and slowly unlocked the chain. It's like he knew there was no arguing. Any resistance would have just made it worse for me.

My father turned and walked away. Without saying anything, I followed him out of the room. When I got close to the door I heard Matsuda ask in hushed tones, "Ooohhh, is Light in trouble?"

I didn't expect to hear a response from anyone, but then Ryuzaki, visibly agitated, yelled across the room. "Get back to work!" It was taken as an order and no one paid us any more attention.

Once out of the room, we walked a reasonable distance away from the door.

He sighed before saying, "I never thought I would be having this conversation with you."

I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes and told him, "Believe me, neither did I."

"So does this mean you're…," he asked quietly.

"Gay? Yeah…" _I'd better let him know now that there is no chance for a woman to ever come into my life. There's no point in getting his hopes up._

"What about all of those nice girls? What about Misa? Are you honestly telling me that you felt nothing for them?"

"I tried to feel something for them." I remembered coming to the realization a few years ago. Thinking if maybe I could just find the right girl. I was never attracted to any of them on a deeper level though. "I tried so many times, but I could never connect to any of them." Forgetting their looks for a moment, they didn't even have the mental capacity to relate to me. "I feel the worst about Misa," I told him. So what if I told him a little lie? At this point it couldn't hurt. I honestly would have felt bad if she hadn't been so clingy, loud, and overall obnoxious. I had been using her for appearances. That was the only explanation I had for her presence. Maybe there was another reason buried deep inside my head, but by that point I think I had pretty much accepted what I was.

"Light… do you really care about him? This isn't just some ruse," he asked, the look on his face was clearly concerned.

"As hard as it is to believe, I do. I'm not using him for anything. I… I'm not Kira." As many times as I had said it before, I wonder if he could finally believe me with confidence. He always denied that I could be Kira, but he always had that look that told me he wasn't completely sure.

"Considering the, uh, circumstances, how did this happen?" Like it or not, that was going to be the one question on everyone's mind. "It seemed like you barely tolerated each other before."

"The events of these past couple weeks have put us into positions that sort of opened our eyes," I explained. "I guess we found out that there was more to each other than what we put out for people to see. Well…maybe not Ryuzaki. He basically acted worse than he usually does when it comes to my space. He demonstrated a new level of persistence."

My father took on an expression that said he probably didn't want me to elaborate. In all honesty, that was the last thing I wanted to do.

"So you are happy with this," he asked. I could see where his skeptical approach was coming from.

"In a sort of dysfunctional way, I guess I am." I wasn't going to pretend that this was normal when it was anything but. It was plain to see if we could last, we wouldn't have a traditional relationship. I was fine with it though. Obviously what I had been doing before hadn't been working. It was time to try something different.

He sighed. "Then I guess that is all I can ask for."

My expression must have looked boarder line shocked, because then he said, "Did you actually think I would shun you for the choice you've made? Of course I was shocked at first, but you're my son. If this is what you want then I have no right to stop you or try to change your mind. I might be old fashioned, but I'm fairly liberal."

"What was I supposed to think? It was practically expected of me to marry a beautiful girl and have brilliant children to carry on the family name. I like being the good and tolerable teenage son, but I've always had the thought in the back of my mind that I was obligated to do some things. I never thought there was an alternative," I explained.

"We never meant to give you that impression, Light. We just never thought you could feel this way. You should know that we won't force you to do something you don't want to do. It was just so easy to fall into the belief that you enjoyed doing everything. It never seemed like you had any problems."

It wasn't exactly that I didn't like being depended on, praised for being the best, smartest, most attractive, most physically adept… I enjoyed the appearance I had created for myself. That was what this was about. I didn't want to lose all I had worked for just because of one thing couldn't change. Sure, I could put on a straight face and continue to date girls like the majority wanted. Before Ryuzaki I would have done that. I didn't care about the feelings that came with a relationship. I had never felt them, so it didn't matter who I had dated. Now that I had felt what so many people sought for, I didn't have any desire to change it. As much as I could just tell people to fuck themselves or ignore them, it would ruin what I had worked for. Call my selfish or egotistical, but I wanted a solution that could give me both.

It was just an assumption but, "Things will get worse before they get better."

He was silent for a moment before he said, "What makes you say that?"

"It's the natural course of things. Take my presence here for example. I was a normal high school student, and then I got accused of being Kira. Now for the first time I've found someone who I can actually relate with. He never reacts with confusion or bewilderment to anything I talk about. What I consider to be small talk is vastly different than nearly everyone my age. He can keep up with what I say without any extra explanation. And more often than not, he can add something productive to the discussion." Then after a pause I added. "Normal, awful, better. As much as we aggravate each other, it isn't always as bad as it seems."

It seemed as if he agreed with me at least a little bit. "You can never be too sure though…" He was silent for a minute before saying, "But on that note," He paused again, looking slightly uncomfortable. "You'll have to tell your mother."

I blanched uncharacteristically.

"She should know, Light. I know it's been a while since you've seen each other and this won't be the most ideal conversation, but she is your mother. She'd want to know."

I could tell by the undertone of his voice that this was happening regardless of what I wanted. At this point it would be easier for everyone if I just came quietly. It never was my style, but you've got to pick your battles. Though, if my dad is ok with this I don't see why she wouldn't be. She was generally more open minded than most people I had met anyway.

I didn't mind her finding out; it was just strange knowing that things would change. It felt like I would be leaving my lies behind. With the rest of my family knowing it, my relationship would be out in the open. I wouldn't have to hide anything from them anymore; I could finally get some closure in the acceptance of myself. I would be free to have this _relationship_ with Ryuzaki. I couldn't deny that this was something I looked forward to.

"We should probably talk to Ryuzaki about this now," he suggested. "I'll wait right here if you would go get him."

I nodded in agreement and walked down the hall back to the work room. I was ready for what he had to say to us. The hard part was out of the way.

Upon opening the door I was assaulted by Matsuda. "How did it go, Light? Did you get grounded," he asked enthusiastically.

Walking up behind him was Ryuzaki and for the first time, he looked beyond pissed. "Matsuda-san, if you don't shut the hell up, I will fire you," he informed him darkly. Judging by the look on his face, Matsuda had been running his mouth since I had left. It had worked though. He spoke not another word.

I walked casually, so as not to give hint to the others of the trying conversation that was taking place, over to Ryuzaki and offered him my wrist.

He raised the handcuffs and I asked, "Do you really have to?" This tactic was no longer so accepted.

"You are still a suspect, I can't give special treatment because of the current situation," he deadpanned.

I sighed as he snapped it around my wrist. Now being secured to him again, it was time to return to my father. I turned to Ryuzaki, "Your presence is required in the hallway."

"I expected as much," he said leading the way to the door.

Matsuda looked like he wanted to say something, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

We walked into the hallway and rounded the corner to where my father was waiting for us.

He didn't beat around the bush and got right to the point. "Ryuzaki, what feelings do you have for my son?"

I turned my head to hide my blush. Yeah, he was a blunt man, but for our sakes couldn't he be a little less forward? I looked at Ryuzaki and waited for his answer.

"I care for him regardless of his suspect status," he said impassively. "If you're wondering if the investigation has anything to do with this then you would be wrong. I would not prove his guilt or innocence by those means. In case you haven't noticed, I don't have quite the ability to fake the necessary emotions for that."

He nodded his head in agreement. "I've asked you here because you should know that Light needs to tell his mother of these… developments."

"That is understandable. It would not be right to keep from her. We should do this as soon as possible as to not waste any time. Now would be acceptable," he added.

"Now," I asked. "Don't we have an investigation to run?"

"You know very well that we haven't had any head way for the past three weeks and one day," he deadpanned. "I'm sure we won't be missed for a couple hours."

I crossed my arms. "So this is happening right now," I asked in an unamused fashion.

"Of course," Ryuzaki replied making eye contact with me. "We shall be leaving right now."

I let a small groan pass through my lips. Was it really such a big deal that it had to be dealt with immediately? My next thoughts were drenched in sarcasm. _Of course it was._

* * *

Ryuzaki had never been to my house. Seen the inside, yes, but he had never actually entered its threshold.

Thankfully he had removed the handcuffs before leaving headquarters. They would find out I was gay, but finding out that your son is a Kira suspect would be too much. Nothing could be worse. Correction; finding out your son **is** Kira would be the absolute worst thing. I feel for that guy's parents. That discovery is something you could never overlook. Unless they were also supporters…

I decided to take my thoughts away from that particular subject. No need to knock on the door with a solemn look on my face. They'll feel like they're in for bad news from the beginning.

Standing behind me Ryuzaki said, "Knock on the door, Light-kun, we don't have all day."

I stepped up closer and did so. Sayu was the one who opened up the door. As soon as she saw me, her body flew forward and she latched her arms around me.

"Light! I can't believe it's you!"

I chuckled. "Hello to you too, Sayu." I haven't been gone that long have I? Now that I've thought about it, it's been nearly three months since the last time I've seen them. Time sure flies when you're hunting the most notorious killer in the world.

She pulled herself away from me and her gaze shifted a little to my right. "Dad, you're here too!" She happily hugged him as well. Detaching herself she said, "The family's all back together again. This is so great!" She paused for a moment before saying, "But who's that?" She pointed at Ryuzaki.

"That's why we're here," I mentioned. "Why don't you let us in so that we can explain."

"You got it!" She gave me a thumbs up. "I'll go get mom."

We were all sitting down on the couch when Sayu returned with my mother.

"It's so nice to finally get a visit. You've both been working too much," She started. "And I hear you've brought a guest." She looked in Ryuzaki direction.

I swallowed. This was it. His existence was out in the open. I couldn't take him away now. It was time for everything to be explained.

He stood up and reached to shake her hand. "Hello," he said, putting on a smile I wasn't sure was fake or not. (Maybe find a different way to word) "I am Ryuzaki. It's nice to meet you."

She smiled and took his hand. "You may call me Sachiko. This is Sayu." She gestured to the over excited girl next to her.

"Yup, that's me!"

"So that means you must be Light-kun's little sister. I've heard a fair bit about you," he told her.

"All about how awesome I am right?"

I cut in before Ryuzaki could answer. "More like how I always have to help you with your math homework," I snickered.

"That is so not funny! And I've gotten loads better at it since you left," she protested.

"Somehow I find that a little hard to believe," I teased her. It was weird doing this again. It was like I had been gone for the weekend instead of three months. Sayu and I were picking this up quicker than I would have thought. Before Ryuzaki, she was the only one I could really let loose with. Some might say that I was just humoring her because I was her older brother- that this was how I was obligated to act. Helping her with what she needed included. In truth though, I don't mind being the brother she hopes for. I actually kind of like it. This was something I didn't have to try to be perfect at.

"So now that the pleasantries have been taken care of, to what do we owe this visit," my mom asked, effectively ending our little 'dispute'.

"Light has something that he wants to say," my father announced.

And just like that all the attention was onto me. My mother and sister looked at me expectantly. _Thanks dad. _

I took a deep breath, trying my best not to make it noticeable. "Mom, Sayu…. I uh…"

It must have been weird. I'd never had a problem saying anything before. This was evident when Sayu said, "C'mon Light, we don't have all day. I've got things to do, people to see. And possibly studying to do, but probably not."

I gave her my best intimidating look to shut her up. It worked, but she lovingly glared at me. "As I was saying-"

"Wait, Light, does your father already know," my mom asked.

"Yes, he does. Today was his idea actually," I explained. "So like I was saying-"

"Does Ryuzaki know," Sayu added.

"I would sure hope so, but you never know. He can be unusually dense." I spared a look at him and he stuck his tongue out at me. "Now to get back to what I-"

"Why do they get to know before us," Sayu interjected.

"Because that's how it worked out. Can I just say what I came here to say?" I was not being interrupted again. I will sit here in silence until they get it all out of their systems if I have to.

They nodded in agreement, but then Ryuzaki said, "I don't know, Light-kun, can you? Or maybe the proper word you sought to use was 'may'." _Will his urge to tease me will never die?_

"I'll use whatever word I want to Ryuzaki. Now I will kindly ask you to shut the hell up."

The room once again fell silent. "What I have been trying to say is that," I paused for a moment to take a breath. "I'm gay." _There, I had said it._ "And Ryuzaki is here because we are going out," I added.

Sayu was the first to respond. "That's your news? I've known that forever."

My eye twitched. "Do enlighten me Sayu. How is it that you could have known?"

"You did put on a good show whenever you brought a girl home. You went through the motions of having feelings for her, but you never really seemed into it. It was like you would drop her the moment something better or more convenient came up. I could see in your eyes that they were never important to you," she explained. "That and you're too pretty to be straight."

"I'm not sure how I should take that last part, but you're right. It's hard to fake something like that," I confessed.

My mother, who until now had been silent, spoke up. "I don't really know what to say, Light."

"You're not angry though, are you," I asked. I just wanted to know that one thing.

"No, of course not. I'm just surprised. I never expected this. I always thought you had liked all of those girls. I guess now it does seem like you went through them too quickly to have deeper feelings for them."

"So you're not disappointed either are you?"

"Not at all. It wasn't exactly a choice you made and you can't help who you are attracted to. As long as you are happy, I will support you."

The only thing I could say to that was, "Thank you." I smiled knowing that she was on my side. It was like the weight was finally gone from my shoulders. It wasn't hard to hide who I was before, but now I didn't even have to worry.

"I have never seen you this sentimental, Light-kun. I have to admit, it is a nice change of pace," Ryuzaki mused.

"You will mention this to no one," I told him strictly. The last thing I needed were people telling me how 'adorable' or 'cute' I was because I chose to express my emotions instead of being my usual serious and collected self.

"I will mention this to everyone," he confirmed.

"No. You will not," I told him again.

"It is my civic duty, Light-kun. I must give the public what it wants," He explained.

"What about what I want? Isn't that supposed to come first?"

"I always knew you were self-centered. There is more to life than yourself, you know."

I glared at him for twisting my words. "If you have something to say, why don't you just go ahead and say it."

He seemed pleased that he was getting under my skin. "I agree with your sister. You are very pretty," he smirked.

I blushed angrily and growled, "Shut up."

"Well you aren't exactly proving stereotypes wrong…"

I looked around at my family who was staring intently at our conversation. My eye twitched as I stood up and took Ryuzaki by the sleeve of his shirt. "If you'll excuse us for just a couple minutes," I said to everyone else. I then commenced in dragging Ryuzaki out of the room, up the stairs and into mine.

"Could you refrain from trying to embarrass me in front of my family," I asked after closing the door.

"I suppose. Though since you would be depriving me of that fun, to make up for it, I would have to take extra time in humiliating you when we are alone," he told me while observing the layout of my room.

"You will do no such thing. Why can't you just treat me like a regular person?"

"Because you aren't a regular person, Light-kun," he explained. "Regular people could not hold my attention for as long as you have. You never cease to amuse me. I am always learning new stuff about you. Albeit some things are strange and don't add up, I am trying to put you together piece by piece."

"Good luck with that. No one has me the least bit figured out yet." A part of me hoped that he would take that as a sort of challenge.

"I wouldn't say that. I know for a fact that while you enjoy being complemented by people, it only really means something when done by someone you care about. You don't hold too many others in high standing," he explained walking over to my bookshelf. He looked contemplative as he pulled a book out and assessed its cover and contents. It was like he was expecting something else.

"Not many people deserve to be held in high regard to me. Most everyone is of comparably lesser intelligence. They can't appreciate my abilities," I construed. "Why take them seriously if they don't know much of what they complement me for?"

He replaced the book on the shelf and walked over to me. "That would be the humble thing to do," he said, taking my tie in one hand.

"I can play the part well enough at least. That is for their sake," I said solemnly. I wanted to appreciate what people said about me, but like I said, I just had a hard time taking people seriously.

With his free hand he dragged his fingers down my chest. "Maybe it's not that they don't know enough, but that you know too much."

I raised an eyebrow. "This is all so sudden," I said, my voice dripping in amusement. "Is this how you try to seduce me, Ryuzaki?"

"No, but you looked like you needed your spirits lifted." He gripped my shirt with his hand and tilted his head to kiss my nose. "Like me… you just need to open yourself to more emotional connections… We need to learn to appreciate what we have. Learn to be human…"

"You're turning into quite the philosophical sap, aren't you?" I paused, "But I do agree with you."

He leaned in to kiss me, but like all moments we had together, they had to be interrupted. At least this time it was by a loud knocking on the door.

He chuckled lightly and went to open the door. Thankfully it was only Sayu standing there.

"For the sake of my curiosity, I have to ask this," she started. "Light is the girl right?"

This stopped me in my tracks. _What did she just ask?_

As I had remained silent, Ryuzaki had taken it upon himself to answer. "That would be correct." By some cruel twist of fate this was the role that had been chosen for me.

My eyes widened. As if that question hadn't been bad enough, she then went on to ask, "So do you guys know all about yaoi then?" Did my ears deceive me? Was my innocent younger sister into that sort of thing? There could be no doubt that her devious friends were to blame. There was no way she had stumbled upon this herself.

"We know of it, but that doesn't mean we live it. If I'm correct, it is only a term used for characters of a manga or series, but does not pertain to real life."

And the questions kept coming. "So do you kiss?" I couldn't believe that she would even ask these questions. They were personal and hardly any of her business. How could I even answer this?

Or course I didn't have to. Ryuzaki obviously had this conversation covered. "Of course we do. Isn't it customary for people who date?"

"Are you going to prom together," she asked innocently. I couldn't tell if these questions were from pure curiosity or something more. I was hoping she didn't know the extent to what she was asking.

"Yes, I actually asked him not to long ago," he confirmed. "He was quite eager to accept my request."

Sayu looked back at me and said, "Oh, yeah, Light. You're definitely the girl."

I knocked my head lightly against the doorframe. Was this really happening? I was starting to think that she had been put up to this.

"Don't do that, Light-kun," Ryuzaki scolded me. "You'll mess up your hair."

"Yes, master," I replied while rolling my eyes. Under my breath I said, "Like you're one to talk."

Sayu gasped. "No way! So it's like that, huh? Dang, Light, Where's the handcuffs and rope," she asked in her over excited fashion.

The innocent images of my adorable younger sister were replaced with those of a dirty minded school girl. The mental tears flowed all over the inside of my mind like an endless rain of sorrow. _My poor corrupted sister…_

"They're back at the building," Ryuzaki stated simply, as if there were no implications to his words.

The look on her face clearly said that everything she knew about life had just changed. Yes, now to her, her older brother was a kinky gay slave. Next she would ask about leather and ball gags… But how could he say that in front of her? My eyes narrowed slightly as I glanced over to him. And what if by extension my father found out about the so called goings on of my relationship? That can never be allowed to happen. Sayu was one thing, he was another entirely.

"Ryuzaki," I groaned. "I think you have filled her head with enough images for the day."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "I suppose we should be leaving any way. Matsuda has probably caused enough damage to burn through a small fortune."

I snickered at the believability of the statement. It was true enough.

As we were walking back down the stairs we met back up with my father. I could tell that he wasn't so happy to leave, but that he knew there were things he had to get done. Kira couldn't be caught without a little bit of effort.

Sayu hugged him and I goodbye. It was disappointing that I didn't know when I would see her again. I really would miss her. As we were walking down the path towards the car she shouted, "Bye, Ryuzaki! Keep my brother in line!"

If that wasn't bad enough, he just had to reply, "Don't worry. It's already like a second job to me."

On the way back while my father was busy driving, I decided to ask Ryuzaki the burning question, "How could you say that stuff to her back there?"

"Well she did ask, Light-kun," He said chewing on his thumb nail.

"But you didn't have to answer like that. She has an impressionable young mind," I explained. I was still determined to think of her as innocent and naive.

"Well it doesn't matter now. What's done is done. It's better just to go on with your life."

"Thank you for those words of wisdom, but what if my father finds out," I whispered.

"We shall deal with him if and when that happens," he deadpanned.

"Must all of your solutions be simple yet moderately to severely uncomfortable," I asked, pointing the trend out to him.

He looked out the window. And proceeded to breathe on the glass. "We are gay, Light-kun. It will always be moderately painful in the least…" He took his index finger and began to slide it over the glass absentmindedly.

I blushed. "I hope you know that's not what I meant. I was basically referring to everything else…" I looked over to see what he was doodling on the window.

"I know," he concluded. Just then his finger stopped moving and he separated it from the glass. It hovered over what seemed to be the point of a heart.

* * *

It's funny... I didn't know what to name this chapter until I had written the last line.  
Reviews are appreciated. :)


	14. Twists and Turns of Fate

_Damn, it has been a while. A YEAR TO BE EXACT. I feel like such a slacker douche and I have no excuse for it. I guess I just fell out of the fandom and into others, with inspiration being few and far between. Please set me on fire if that's what it takes for you to forgive me. I promise though that I'm not giving up. You'll get to see the ending, especially now that I've actually got it figured out.  
I have just graduated high school though and I am entering the real world next week. (COLLEGE) But I'll spare you the details, you're here to read more about L and Light and their weird adventures. And that is what I'm going to give you.  
I dedicate this chapter to L and Light. They've been with me a long while and it's about time I let another of their stories progress. So without further ado, I bring you this chapter on the year anniversary of my last post. _

* * *

With my families' blessing, Ryuzaki and I went out the next day to procure our suits. And yeah, they were black. He spent the whole endeavor rolling his eyes at me. I don't know how many times 'you just don't get it' was repeated, but I know that he still doesn't get it. You can't just pick something up and buy it, like he originally tried to do. You must try it on and from there make every adjustment known to man so that it may fit perfectly. It's what the fitters are there for anyway. Let them do their job.

As prom was sneaking closer, less and less girls were asking to be my date. Rumors of the 'girl' I was taking were far from accurate, but at least it got them off my back. I could deal with them assuming that I was taking a model or a Korean pop star, it wasn't hurting me whatsoever. The whispers that said Misa Amane would be on my arm however sent shivers down my spine. I hoped to whatever God that had been ignoring the selfless pleas of humans since the beginning of time could take a break from his place on the side lines and grant this one selfish wish. If there is a God, may he keep Misa far away from my prom.

Even if the idea of showing up with Ryuzaki made me a bit wary, I was still excited. The crown would be mine and so would be my name, permanently, upon the plaque of the Kings and Queens of the school. It's not anything big, but more of a record. Either way, I looked forward to having my name commemorated on yet another surface.

With all the positivity though, there had to be negativity to even it out. Keiton had that spot secured. He had a stick up his butt the entire week. Usually he was just incredibly annoying, but recently he'd been being a serious douche. He was the last person I expected to have a foul attitude the week before prom, but he was pushing his downer attitude upon everybody. The only one who didn't seem to notice was Ryuzaki, but that wasn't much of a surprise.

Friday, the day before, had been a nightmare. Regardless of the rumors, it seemed like every female in the school was taking advantage of this last chance to ask me out. I had not one moment of free time to myself. No matter where I was, they found me with the assumption that I may have changed my mind. This, of course, was not the case and I couldn't be happier to be graduating next week.

* * *

Keiton's POV

I laid on my bed staring up at the ceiling with a look of absolute distaste. This entire week had been one enormous suck fest. Maybe that was a little extreme to say, but I didn't normally have bad days let alone an entire week. So to me it sucked gratuitously, though I knew that I could only blame myself.

"Curse my shy nature," I yelled at the ceiling. I heard a heavy thud come from the next room over and a moment later Daichi flung my door open and sent it into the wall.

"I'm gonna need you to not yell at random intervals. It's really fucking annoying," he snarled.

I was about to tell him that I was in crisis mode and that I needed to yell, but he cut me off.

"I don't care that you're having an 'existential crisis' or whatever you've been saying for the past week. I don't care that your little boy crush got away. It's your own damn fault for not spitting it out. Heaven knows that you had every chance in the world. I'm tired of hearing you bitch and moan about it every damn time it happens; which has been like every other month since the year before you entered high school."

"I have social anxiety! What if they don't like me," I yelled.

"Yeah, fucking right, Keiton. You interact perfectly fine with everybody until it comes time to spill your guts. Then you just pussy out and cry about it. Why you're doing it this time is beyond me. You knew him for what, a week and a half? That's just sad." He flung himself into the chair on the other side of the room and crossed his arms.

"I've known him for a month," I retorted.

"That's exactly my point. You barely knew him at all. You didn't even know he played for that team until he showed up to school with another guy. And even if he hadn't, would you have asked him? Take a look at history and that answer is obvious. I'm beginning to think you just like watching them from the sidelines, like you have no intention to ever ask anyone out. You're just a sick voyeur without a pair of balls to his name," Daichi yelled.

I stood from my bed. "That's not true and you know it! Do you even know what a voyeur is?"

"I don't throw words around, Keiton. It's disgusting how you just watch them. You can't deny it because I've seen it. You watch them fight and laugh and terrorize each other wishing that it could be you instead. Just the look you get suggests that you're superimposing your face onto fucking Imagay Light's. You wish you could be him! I may despise the guy for all he's worth, but at least he goes for what he wants."

"I can go for what I want. I can!" He made it seem like I was a dainty flower that never half attempted anything in his life.

"Well it's too late now, you whiny bitch."

No, I had my resolve. "I might not be. It's not like they're close. Yeah, he's known Ryuzaki longer, but they never seemed like they liked each other before now. And-and the way they bicker… they never agree on anything! It doesn't take a genius to see that their very natures butt heads!"

"Then do what you want, Keiton," he scoffed. "Just keep the bitching down 'cause I'm sick of hearing it." He rose from the chair and walked over to the door. I was about to retort when he pointed and made a noise to silence me. "Quit. Bitching," he told me firmly as he backed out the door. I couldn't tell if I was relieved or annoyed when I finally heard the door slam shut again.

I hugged my pillow to my chest and grumbled to myself. I didn't want to admit to myself that he was right, but maybe I needed to. If I accepted it, then I could change. Right now, I could see that I was a self-fulfilling prophecy. I just needed to tell myself that I could! _Why couldn't I before though? Because I was scared! Even so… why shouldn't I do something anyway? He'll have to admire my courage. _I gasped. Prom was tomorrow. _It's the perfect opportunity! I'll ask him to dance and then..!_

I scrambled off my bed. Prom was tomorrow! There were so many things I had to get in order. It was time to pull out all the stops. Time to take a leaf out of Light Yagami's book.

* * *

Light's POV

The Light Yagami book of reference had been the delegated decision master of the afternoon. Nothing was set in stone until its metaphorical pages had been consulted. Each section of hair was to be brushed seven times, bangs angled slightly to the left. Then two light spritz of hairspray are applied to keep it there. That was just my hair, but rest assured the remainder of the tasks performed on my body were just as meticulous. I was going to be the embodiment of immaculacy.

Ryuzaki, on the other hand, made sure to all but burn my book whilst holding it to the sky. The only silver lining was the lack of handcuffs binding us to one another. Even that wasn't enough to keep my glaring eye off of him while he sat passively on the bed though.

"The least you could do is dress in the appropriate attire," I scolded him.

He looked at me for a moment before partaking in the only, yet largest, yawn I'd ever seen him do. It was as if to say, 'I will not dignify you with a response, but you may have this, if only to know that I am still conscious.'

"Ryuzaki, you damn well better get dressed right now or I will club you to death with my industrial strength hair brush!"

"Light-kun is up six percent."

"I will take that six percent without question if it means that you will get dressed," I conceded.

He sighed before hoping off the bed. "Fair enough."

I was so into the preparations for myself that I didn't even scold him for not undressing more tactfully, though it wouldn't have been of much consequence either way. We'd been undressing and redressing in near proximity for more months than necessary at this point and as it stood, it was impossible for him to be attractive enough to distract me from the task at hand. I was putting all of my energy into focus and precision.

I stepped back to assess my work in the mirror. Out of the dozen ways I knew to tie a tie, I had selected the Eldredge knot. There wasn't a single time I'd worn it where I hadn't been asked the fated question; how? Little did they know, I would never reveal my secrets.

I turned to Ryuzaki, who would probably need help with his. _He may be a genius, but this strikes me as one of those things he never bothered to learn._

"Where is your tie, Ryuzaki?"

"Light-kun, I would like to inform you that there is no power in the universe that can force me to wear a tie, you included," he deadpanned.

"You can't go to prom without a tie." Not to say he didn't look too shabby already, but wearing a tie was just the way of things.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't believe there is anything physically keeping me from going simply because I haven't donned a tie."

"It's part of the proper attire." I crossed my arms. "You won't even have to wear it that long."

"If I'm not required to wear it, let alone wear it for a short amount of time, what would be the point of wearing it at all? It's the same as dressing for the day when you know you're not going to leave the house," he reasoned.

I watched him shuffle across the room and lean over the side of a chair. He came back up with something in his hand and tossed it at me. The soft cloth was easily caught and I unfolded it with the intention of putting him in it if it killed him. I was stopped when I encountered half a dozen strategically placed knots designed to make the tie look like a dog.

"How did you even do this?"

Completely ignoring my question, he responded, "If you can manage to unknot my tie before we exit the car, I will make an exception and wear it for the evening."

My fingers started on the tail knot. "Plan on it."

"I won't. We must be leaving though, Watari may be a patient man, but he has other things he needs to attend to."

"So there's more to him than being your fulltime babysitter," I joked.

He exited the room and put his hands in his pockets. "I am an adult, Light-kun, and I need no babysitter. I am fully capable of taking care of myself."

"Would you understand if I told you 'whatever helps you sleep at night'?" It was hard to imagine Watari as anything but Ryuzaki's caretaker when you constantly saw him delivering food, or cleaning up the aforementioned's mess.

When we reached the lobby, the taskforce was waiting for us.

"Did you really think you could sneak out before we could get a good look at you," my father chuckled lightheartedly.

"To be fair, we weren't sneaking. We just made no effort of presenting ourselves," I said slyly.

"Yeah, yeah… Have fun tonight." He raised a hand to pat me on the back.

"But not too much fun," Aizawa added.

"Ready to break some hearts, Light," Matsuda asked.

"I guess tonight is as good a night as any." Heartbreak will be an accurate term once they find out that they don't have the slightest chance. Not for lack of trying though.

"I don't know how I feel about being the object of their breaking," Ryuzaki mused, bring a thumbnail to his mouth.

Matsuda looked confused for a moment. "What does he mean, Light?"

"He's referring to the fact that I'm taking him to prom, as my date, instead of taking a girl," I stated bluntly.

"To be accurate," Ryuzaki interjected, "I'm taking you."

I glared at him. He was totally missing the point.

The room was silent until Matsuda took it upon himself to be the first to respond. "Personally, I think you two make a great couple."

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Thank you for your input Matsuda.

"So are you guys together-together," Aizawa asked.

"Since two weeks ago," Ryuzaki answered dully, running his fingers through his ever messy hair.

"And you didn't tell us," Matsuda whined. "I thought I was your friend, Light!"

"It's not exactly something I wanted to broadcast," I admitted.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really surprised." Aizawa started. "Ryuzaki though… I kinda thought you were asexual."

"That seems to be the common consensus," he said blankly.

"It's nice to know that I'm an open book." _Seriously, now? It's just not right that everyone can come out and say that they expected it all along. I definitely know that I didn't make it obvious._

Aizawa roughly clapped me on the back. "Now I wouldn't say that. You and Ryuzaki always had chemistry though. You loved to hate each other. That much was obvious." He laughed.

My eye twitched._ I need to get out of here… _"We'd better get going so that we're not late. Right, Ryuzaki?" I glanced at my watch for added effect.

"Yes, Watari is waiting," he replied, turning to the door.

We were finally allowed exit as they bid their goodbyes. I climbed into the black car after Ryuzaki and relaxed into the seat where I could appreciate the silence.

"It sure took you two long enough," Watari chuckled.

"Yes, we were held up at the door," Ryuzaki stated simply. His gaze then settled on me. "So what is the plan, Light-kun?"

"What do you mean," I asked, returning my attention to his tie. I'd taken care of two of the knots so far. _I hope he understands what prom is._

"I would have thought that you'd have your entrance all planned out. Was I mistaken," he questioned, scratching habitually at his scalp.

I sighed. "We're going to go through the front door as is required of us."

"Fair enough. And then?"

"Ryuzaki, this isn't some sort of mission. You do exactly as everyone else is doing."

"I am aware of that. I was just thinking that you would want to do it with subtly more elegance and flamboyancy," he explained with a mischievous glint in his eye.

I pulled another knot out and returned his look. "I thought that was a given."

Watari gave a quiet chuckle from the front seat.

"See, Light-kun," he pointed out. "Even Watari is aware of your attenuate theatrics."

I scoffed jokingly, "What theatrics?"

We exchanged witty banter until the car came to a stop in front of the convention center. I'd only managed to fix half of the knots.

He gave me an 'I told you so' look. "Looks like I'll be enjoying this evening sans tie."

I dropped it to the floor of the car as I exited and Ryuzaki had a quick word with Watari before he drove back to headquarters.

We walked up the steps and into the building. A group of underclassmen were manning the table where you could either buy or check your tickets. It was an easy forty second process and then we were directed to the doorway on the right.

"Does Light-kun want me to hold his hand?"

I glared at him. "Definitely not. Nervous is the last thing I am. I'm going to take this in stride like I do everything else." My heart was beating fast, but I wouldn't say that I was nervous. Not anxious, not wary, maybe a bit cautious, but that's as far as I'd let it go. I couldn't forget who I was or how I got here. I got here by being Light Yagami and if I was coming out as gay, then I _was_ going to treat it as I did any other event. Why should this be any different? I was going to make it look like the thing to be, and that anyone who wasn't was missing out.

I took Ryuzaki by the arm. "Shall we?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Lead the way."

The music wasn't overly loud and few people were dancing in a disgraceful manner. When we walked in, we didn't get the stares I was expecting. Most of the other students were in their own worlds. They were taking care to make the most of their last hours of being high school students. The same couldn't be said for everybody though. While we didn't get stares, I was still flocked to. Some wished me a good night and others were wondering where my date was. The girls were still looking to snag me for the evening and looked positively gleeful at the possibility that I hadn't come with anyone. Obviously having my arm linked to Ryuzaki wasn't a big enough clue.

There was an impatient shout from a few yards away. "Light, unless you and your date want a picture, I'm going to need you to move. Your little gathering is blocking any attempt at a line."

I looked over at the photographer and recognized her as a member of the photography club. Upon realizing who it was, the crass statement made more sense. Rose, who would blame it on her American heritage, looked at us expectantly.

"My apologies, Rose. It was not my intention to block the way," I told her politely. Whispers had started behind us as they started to notice who my arm was attached to. A couple of the whisperers even left to speculate on their own.

"I accept your apology. So how about that picture then?"

I made brief eye contact with Ryuzaki. I hid my disappointment, but I understood fully why he couldn't.

"No thanks," I said, turning back to Rose. "We're just going to skip that part of the evening."

"Aww, c'mon, Light! I know he's not the buxom, blonde beauty we were all expecting, but he can't turn up that bad on film. Or is it that you're a vampire," she exulted.

"Just who did everyone think I was bringing," I joked lightly.

"Well there were rumors that you snubbed every girl in the school for that Misa Amane chick."

It was strange not to think of Misa as my girlfriend. I'd been doing it for long enough. It wasn't even that long ago that I had let her out of my life, but a lot had happened since then. Now the thought of dating her, or even just putting up with her when I knew how she could be, was repulsive. It's not to say that she wasn't nice, but she was too nice so to speak. Had I not been playing for the other team, she still would have been suffocating. I couldn't tolerate being with someone whose existence depended so much on my own. It was one of the things I liked about Ryuzaki; he was a completely different entity. I had no doubt in my mind that he could go on living his life perfectly fine without me. The same could be said for both of us. We didn't need each other. We simply wanted the higher quality that would be our lives were we to stick together. Not to say I wasn't physically attracted to him too, but that obviously wasn't how this started.

"That shouldn't surprise me, I guess. We were involved at one point," I explained.

"I've gotta admit. I like this setup a little bit better though. It's more sincere."

"And you think I wasn't being sincere before," I questioned.

"With a new girl every month? It's like you made an effort to please the women without actually getting close to them," she analyzed. "It's not like the whole concept is foreign to me. Stuff like this was common in America, especially a few years back."

"See, Light-kun, it's not so unheard of," Ryuzaki added in.

"I'm sorry we can't all be as worldly as you Ryuzaki. I don't make it a habit to research every little social norm of a country I have no plans on going to any time soon."

By this point in the conversation, those who had been blocking the line had all displaced to elsewhere in the room. No doubt to be the first to spread the new enlightening information of my sexuality. Normally I wouldn't jump to conclusions, but by the giggly glances from some of the girls seemed to be confirmation enough.

"I don't think people will mind as much as you may have thought. Maybe some of your more devout girls, but that's because they'll take it personally."

Ryuzaki had a point. This didn't really affect anyone. _Humans, by definition, are selfish creatures. Why would they need to feel any differently toward me unless my sexuality had any sway on their life?_ _And for most, it wouldn't. _

With that in mind, I decided that I was only going to enjoy the rest of the evening. Enjoyment though, would prove to be an understatement for the most part. Somehow, I didn't even have to force Ryuzaki into dancing with me. He was selective with the songs though, but that was understandable and the least I could do was not push my luck with the whole prom thing anyway. When it comes to him, you learn which battles to fight and which to just let go. Not that it was easy the whole time…

We did have people come up to us and ask if it were true. Most seemed fine with it and only three girls walked away crying with their hearts crushed. A few of the ones that weren't cursed with the heartache actually wanted a bit of proof that it wasn't a joke, or so they said, but the lust in their eyes was unmistakable. I was not going to dignify them with the requested kiss. It didn't help at all that Ryuzaki looked amused.

After much dancing and conversing, Ryuzaki pulled us over to a table covered in sweets, stating that he needed to recharge or his deductive abilities would go down by seventeen percent. I decided that one day I was going to ask him how he came up with these percentages.

He was inserting a whole cookie into his mouth when a troubled look crossed face.

"Did you just feel yourself get diabetes, Ryuzaki," I joked.

Without saying a word, he pointed behind me.

I turned around to hopefully understand what he was pointing to. It didn't take a full moment for my mood to drop completely. Strutting toward me in a sparkly black dress that showed off way more cleavage than necessary was Misa.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," I muttered, seeing her break into a run.

She came to a stop in front of me and squealed. "Light, there you are!"

"Misa, what are you doing here," I asked. There was no way this could amount to anything good.

"Yes, what are you doing here," repeated Ryuzaki. He was clearly irritated and probably hoped to have been done with her once she was cleared of the second Kira charges.

"I'm here for your prom, silly! I had stopped by that building the investigation was being carried out at, but your dad told me you had already left. You do like to be on time though, so it didn't really surprise me," she explained.

She was way too oblivious. Did she not check her messages? Even then, I haven't tried to contact her at all since I left it. Can she not take a hint? Obviously not…

"Didn't you get the message I left?"

"Yeah, but I didn't understand it at all! How could you want to break up with me? We're so good together. I'm like your side-kick, your partner in crime." She winked.

"Misa-" I started.

"Come on, Light, let's dance!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me away from Ryuzaki.

I gave him my best 'save me' look, but Keiton, the dirty sneak, had been lying in wait and swooped in to drag him to the opposite side of the room.

_You have really got to be kidding me. _

Misa stopped us in the dead center of the floor and grabbed my hands, placing one on her waist and keeping the other locked firmly in her hand. She started to twirl us around.

"This is going to be the best night ever Light, just you wait."

I had to explain it to her right now that I might be having the 'best night ever' and she might also have the 'best night ever', but there was no way I wanted these nights to converge any more than they already had. "Misa, I need to talk to you. So for the next couple minutes I need you to listen to me very carefully."

"My ears are wide open, love."

"We can't be together anymore."

She opened her mouth to protest, but I cut her off. "No, please listen. We're just not compatible in the way I thought we were. I'm not attracted to you- or any girl for that matter."

"Light, what are you saying," she blurted.

"I'm gay, Misa. This had nothing to do with you; it's just how things turned out."

"You can't 'turn out' to be gay, Light, we've been together for months and it's been great!"

"For you maybe, but for me, it hasn't been all sunshine and roses. I've been contending with this for a while, even before we met. Our relationship wasn't the same for me as it was for you," I explained.

We'd stopped dancing now, but she didn't take her hands from me. "Light, listen, you're just confused!"

"How can I be confused? I don't think I've ever seen so clearly. This whole time it's been Ryuzaki."

Her eyes widened. "I didn't want to do this. I trust you, you had things under control, but it just seems like something has gone wrong." Her expression was laced with worry as she grabbed my arm again and hauled me over to the corner. She finally let go of me to riffle through the bag on her shoulder.

"What are you talking about," I demanded.

She ripped a thin black notebook from its confines. "I think I've been holding onto this for long enough. You need it back. Everything can go back to normal once you take this."

I was going to question just what exactly 'it' was when she thrusted it into my hand. The moment the notebook touched my hand, I received a splitting headache. Images flashed before my eyes as I felt my full consciousness come back into play.

I immediately stashed the Death Note under the waistband of my pants and looked around to make sure that no one was watching. My second action was to pull Misa closer. She looked elated and I had to stop myself from cringing.

"Are you crazy? Do you know how stupid this is? Any action between us, no matter how normal, puts us at risk," I disclosed.

"You're yourself again, Light. It was worth it! There's no possible way you could ever have feelings for Ryuzaki and now we can get back on track!" Her eyes were full of hope. She had her Kira back.

I froze. I was so concerned about the Death Note that I had forgotten Ryuzaki… L. The man that, memories or not, I still had feelings for. That much was evident when I saw him across the floor dancing hand in hand with Keiton. When had things gone so wrong?

I turned back to Misa. "You did the right thing, just please be more careful. I can't have you getting caught."

She beamed at me. I'd won her trust back so easily and now I had to exploit it for all it was worth. I had little idea what I was doing at this point, due to complications I had never foreseen. I hadn't gotten this far though without being a quick thinker. At least what I was about to tell her would give me the time I needed to figure out where to go from here.

"You need to listen to me very carefully. Something big is about to go down and I need you to do this for me." As an afterthought I added, "I know I can count on you."

"Yes, Light, anything. It's just so good to have you back," she gushed.

I carefully slipped the Death Note out of my waistband and gave it back to her. "Put this in your bag. When you leave here, go directly back to your apartment."

She quickly replaced the notebook in her bag and nodded for me to continue.

"After you get home, I need you to write down criminals to die over the next week. No more than would usually die, we need to avoid suspicious activity. When you've done this, take both of the notebooks, put them in a box, and bury them under that old tree in the woods we talked about once before. You remember that don't you," I asked just to be sure.

"Of course I do! I'd never forget something important that you told me."

I looked back to Ryuzaki for a moment to make sure that he was still occupied. I was going to have to deal with Keiton later.

"When they're safe and buried, I want you to go back to your apartment and relinquish ownership over your notebook."

"What," she gasped. "Why?"

"I can't leave you with any ties to the Death Note. I don't want you getting caught and with what's happening next, it's not an unnecessary precaution. Can you do this for me- for us and the new world?"

She nodded hastily. "Yes, you can rely on me, Light."

I ran my hand through her hair for effect. "I have from the beginning. You've never let me down."

She looked like her heart was ready to burst and I was glad she didn't need any convincing.

"You should go now. I can keep Ryuzaki busy enough to give you time," I whispered.

"I won't let you down, my love," she said while turning away from me and hurrying off.

Her being gone lifted a huge weight from my shoulders. I needed time to think about what I was going to do now. I didn't want to admit it, but this changed things. That being said, I now had to go chase Keiton away from my date.

* * *

Ryuzaki's POV

_I should have seen this coming._ Misa wasn't going to go down without a fight. Unbeknownst to Light-kun, she had been trying to contact him since the evening he left the message. She may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but even she would know that he would be here tonight.

I stepped forward to stop her as she started to drag him to the center of the room, but a loud screech diverted my attention to what seemed like a human projectile. This was neither the time nor place for Keiton to get involved.

"Now that he's busy, I'm going to steal you for a dance or two." He grabbed me by the arm and hauled me off to the side of the room farthest away from Light-kun. I had no doubt that it was on purpose.

"Now give me your hand, Ryuzaki."

I decided to comply, though I knew I had to make short work of the situation. Misa may have been cleared of all charges, but I still couldn't leave her alone with Light-kun. Lately he had seemed less and less like the Kira figure I had come to know, but that wasn't to say there wasn't something more at play. In fact I was sure of it. My most recent theory was that only one could have the powers of Kira at a time and that they were constantly and quickly being traded off. Maybe even the knowledge of their actions passing between those that had the power at different intervals. Light-kun may have been Kira, but not know about any of it. If that were the case, then punishing him would serve no purpose in his current state of mind. For all intents and purposes, Light-kun and Kira were two separate entities. If Misa held the power now, I couldn't risk her giving it back to him.

I hadn't noticed right away that Keiton and I had started dancing.

"You're kind of stiff Ryuzaki, is something wrong," he joked.

"I cannot return these feelings you have for me, Keiton," I stated bluntly.

He blushed furiously and tried to laugh it off. "We're so good together Ryuzaki; you can already read my mind."

"I have no abilities of the sort; I'm just very good at analyzing body language," I explained.

His eyes were half lidded and he smiled. "Then can you tell that my heart is beating for you?"

It took a lot to make me uncomfortable with a situation. I simply knew how to react and do so calmly; it was how I had gotten so far in my profession. Never though, had someone outwardly confessed their feelings for me. I considered myself tolerated by most and liked by few. I was aware that working with me wasn't the easiest thing to do and I wasn't bothered by it at all. It made no sense that this would eventually happen to me. I didn't meet enough people in person for it to be a statistical possibility. That being said, I spent my time thinking of solutions to other more probable events, bio-terrorism and nuclear war being among them.

"Technically your heart is beating only for you as it is keeping you alive," I deadpanned.

"That doesn't sound very romantic," Keiton whined.

"The truth is not often romantic and I have no intention of misdirecting you with notions of such."

"It's because of Light isn't it? From a third party perspective neither of you seem happy with each other though. You fight all the time and that can't possibly be worth staying with him."

"Your third party argument only works if that party member is unbiased. On top of that, you don't even have half the information to make that call."

"Why not at least give me a chance," he begged. "I can be worth your time."

"My time is worth much more than you know, Keiton. Besides, after tonight, you will most likely never see me again. I'll be gone from your life as quickly as I came into it. Forget about me like I never existed." I backed away from him to show that I had no intention of giving him any more of my time. I didn't expect to back up into something solid.

"Do you have sufficient evidence to prove that I'm the better dancer, Ryuzaki," Light-kun joked. He always did have impeccable timing.

Keiton made no move staunch his obvious glare. Its receiver didn't seem fazed by it at all.

"It's time I stole you back. The prom king and queen election results are going to be announced soon. I want to be near the front when my name is called," he disclosed.

"Don't count your big headed chickens before they hatch, Light-kun."

He rolled his eyes at me and took my hand. Before turning to walk away he said to Keiton, "Have a pleasant evening and good luck with the rest of your life." It perfectly insinuated that neither of us was going to follow up on whatever happened to him.

At this statement, he looked positively livid.

We didn't stick around a moment more as Light-kun gently guided me up toward the front. When we got there I looked back for Keiton, but he was already gone.

As everyone suspected, Light-kun did get crowned king. He made sure to gloat a moment before going up to accept the crown and deliver an unnecessary speech that exuded modesty. I couldn't believe how easily everyone bought into what was obviously complete bullshit.

After he had his dance with the queen, we went on to have a few more before the evening came to a close. I wanted to get a head start on everyone else so that we wouldn't be crowded on the way out, but I compromised on giving Light-kun one more dance because he 'liked this song'. Despite its English lyrics, it was apparently quite popular. I suppose it wasn't too hard for those who couldn't understand to Google the lyrics.

"I know everyone must say this, but I think I can really relate to this song," he chuckled.

"I bet you can," I mocked. In actuality I could see how he'd get that idea though.

"_Our lives are made in these small hours__  
__These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate__  
__Time falls away but these small hours__  
__These small hours still remain"_

"I can say that I never expected things to turn out this way," he muttered, possibly trying to hide a bit of sadness.

"_Let it slide, let your troubles fall behind you__  
__Let it shine until you feel it all around you__  
__And I don't mind if it's me you need to turn to__  
__We'll get by, it's the heart that really matters in the end"_

"You and me both, Light-kun, you and me both."

When the song was over we snuck through the crowd and out the door. I had sent Watari a text while enroute. He was there by the time others were just starting to leave.

On the way back Light-kun seemed very distracted. I only had a guess as to what it was. There was still _that_ part of the night to consider. Was that even an option two weeks into a relationship? Not that we could be judged by normal standards. What we had was most unconventional and just barely skirted around the rules.

"Thank you for your services tonight, Watari," I said as I got out of the car.

The walk back up to our room was silent and uninterrupted. Light-kun seemed heavily focused while not quite aware of what was going on outside his mind. He was definitely thinking too hard.

I followed him into the room and watched as he sat down at the end of the bed. He loosened his tie and sighed.

I walked over to him and knelt down on one knee. "A penny for your thoughts?"

He slowly brought his eyes to mine and whispered, "I need you to kiss me."

* * *

_OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOW BOUT DEM APPLES!? I leave for a year and this is what I come back with! Are you not entertained!? Gotta stay tuned to see what happens next. AND BELIEVE ME- you'll want to stay tuned. ;D  
The song that was playing was playing during the last dance was "Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas. _


End file.
